Quand les esprits s'en mêlent
by DevilKasuya
Summary: Une nouvelle menace plane sur le monde. Les HiMEs reprennent le combat aprés plusieurs mois d'inactivité. Les amitiers d'hier se resserent et évoluent. Le voile se lève sur l'origine des HiMEs et de leur Childs. Shiznat et autres / romance et action
1. Rencontre Insolite

Premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic : Quand les esprits s'en mêlent

Lisez, appréciez (ou non o_o) et surtout, laissez vos impressions. Arigato \o/

* * *

Rencontre Insolite

La pluie faisait rage sur Fuuka. Rien ne semblait arrêter ce déluge miniature, ni cette jeune fille au regard haineux qui courait à toute vitesse, on ne sait où. On ne pouvait dire, si elle pleurait ou si c'était simplement la pluie qui coulait sur son visage.

Kuga Natsuki en terminal au lycée Fuuka, élève désormais posée et travailleuse comme jamais, portée par la réalisation de ses sentiments pour la Kaicho, s'empressa de rejoindre le bureau de sa présidente, si chère à son cœur. Mais… aurait-elle dû vraiment le faire ? So… who know it…

« Shizu-»

L'adolescente perdit son sourire béat quand elle ouvrit avec fracas la porte du bureau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant l'être tans désiré par son cœur, bouche à bouche avec un inconnu. Natsuki ne savait plus ce qu'elle avait le plus regretté : avoir, dans un élan de colère, frappé de toutes ses forces le jeune homme en question ou alors, avoir dit des choses horribles à Shizuru. Bien sûr, quand la colère vous prend, vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point, vos mots peuvent blesser. Pas seulement la personne à qui vous les aviez dites, mais aussi à vous-même.

La jeune fille exténuée, s'arrêta prés d'un arbre enfoncé dans la forêt, et tomba à genoux. Elle pleura ouvertement en criant toute la haine qu'elle pouvait ressentir et qu'elle avait sur le cœur, en frappant violement sur l'écorce. Ce cœur qui lui faisait atrocement mal. Un tas de question lui traversait l'esprit. Pourquoi un homme embrassait-il sa Shizuru ? Pourquoi ne l'éloignait-elle pas ? Était-elle amoureuse de lui ? Était-elle arrivée trop tard pour se déclarer ? Cela faisait tellement mal maintenant … Ses mains étaient en sang, mais elle continua de frapper aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait encore. La douleur physique n'était rien comparée à celle de son cœur meurtri par une telle vue.

Les minutes passaient et la jeune Kuga semblait s'être calmée. Elle était là, sous cet arbre qu'elle avait tans cogné, le regard absent et les mains dans une piteuse condition. Un bruit la sortit de son état de brouillard, elle se retourna en tomba nez à nez, avec un loup aussi blanc que la neige aux yeux aussi bleu que l'océan. Il s'approchât d'elle lentement, Natsuki ne bougea pas, nullement effrayée par cet animal. La bête s'assit prés d'elle et posa son regard sur ses mains. Kuga sembla noter son regard curieux et dissimula ses blessures.

« Ce n'est rien … juste une égratignure … »

Le loup ne dit rien et observa l'arbre : du sang était encore visible sur l'écorce de celui-ci.

L'animal ferma les yeux, il s'apprêta à s'en aller quand il entendit la jeune fille parler.

« Je viens de surprendre la femme que j'aime bouche à bouche avec un homme … »

Natsuki poussa un rire nerveux face à sa situation.

« Ne suis-je pas pathétique ? Voila que je parle de mes problèmes avec un animal sauvage ! »

Elle soupira en regarda la pluie se calmer.

« Je me demande si elle me cherche … »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais le loup n'avait rien loupé de ses explications. Il approcha son museau des mains de la jeune fille et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Ne t'approche pas, je risquerais de te tacheter de sang … »

L'animal redressa les oreilles en voyant la jeune fille lui sourire en pleurant en même temps.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je puisse souffrir de nouveau de cette manière. C'est bête de pleurer pour quelqu'un qui prétendait vous aimer, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Natsuki se tut pendant quelques minutes, puis soupira.

« Je devrais peut-être restée encore un moment ici … Je ne veux pas croiser Shizuru … pas maintenant … »

La bête mit son museau sous la main de la jeune fille et la leva.

« Oh … ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ressens rien … c'est moche à voir, mais je ne trouve pas sa douloureux »

Le loup roula des yeux et attrapa la manche de la jeune fille dans sa gueule qu'il tira pour forcer Natsuki à se lever.

« O-Oi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Une fois levée, notre héroïne recula en voyant la taille anormalement imposante du loup, qui n'était pas aussi gros il y'a à peine 5 minutes. Celui-ci lui fit signe de monter sur son dos et s'étira en attendant une réaction de la jeune fille. Elle hésita un moment, après tout un loup au japon et qui plus est, d'une taille pareil, ça ne courait pas le monde. N'aimant guère attendre, l'animal prit l'initiative de choisir pour elle : il glissa sa tête entre les jambes de Natsuki et la fit glisser sur son dos. Celle-ci poussa un jappement surpris, mais ne descendit pas. Satisfait de ne pas devoir convaincre la jeune fille, le loup entreprit sa marche vers l'appartement de celle-ci. Il était tard, plus personne ne traînait dans les rues, ce qui soulagea l'animal. En effet, se faufiler sans être vue avec une taille pareille, était une mission impossible.

Le trajet se passa dans le silence, Natsuki semblait s'être habituée à monter un loup et sa monture semblait s'être habituée à l'odeur que dégageaient les humains. Arrivé devant le bâtiment, Natsuki descendit de son destrier animal et observa le loup reprendre une taille normale. Elle poussa un rire nerveux en montant les escaliers, suivit de la bête. Notre héroïne se maudit d'avoir accepté un appartement au 3ème étage, mais ne s'en plaignait pas, elle avait un toit où dormir. Enfin à destination, elle s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte quand elle s'aperçût que celle-ci était déjà ouverte. Sentant la stupéfaction et la méfiance de Natsuki, le canidé entra le premier en reniflant un peu partout pour détecter une quelconque présence nuisible pour sa nouvelle amie. A peine entrer dans le salon de cette dernière, qu'une jeune fille à la poitrine imposante, le piétina et sauta sur Natsuki.

« Natsuki ! »

« Mai ?! »

« Mai, j'ai faim … »

« Mikoto ?! »

Mai Tokiha secoua son amie, morte d'inquiétude.

« Mais où était tu ?! Nous t'avons cherchée partout ! »

« J-Je … »

Elle fut sauvée par le loup qui poussa un gémissement douloureux et se secoua pour se remettre d'un tel choc. Mai resta tétanisée devant l'animal et bégailla : « N-Natsuki, qu-qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! »

Mikoto se mit devant son amie Tokiha, en position d'attaque, prête à charger, mais Natsuki l'en empêcha en se mettant elle aussi, devant l'animal pour le protéger.

« Ce n'est rien ! C'est … »

Elle chercha un instant, une excuse potable et s'écria : « C'est Duran ! »

Mai resta perplexe, Mikoto la regarda. « Duran » baissa les oreilles en fermant les yeux. Décidément, Natsuki était pleine de surprise.

« Duran ? » S'exclama Mai, peu convaincue par cette explication

« Ouais, Duran »

« Natsuki ? »

« Oui … ? »

La rousse inspira fortement: « ARRETE DE TE PAYER MA TETE ET DIT-MOI CE QU'UN LOUP FAIT CHEZ TOI !! »

Tout le monde se boucha les oreilles devant un tel exploit pulmonaire et vocal.

« Mais ne cris pas comme ça ! »

« SI JE CRIS, C'EST PARCE QUE JE ME FAISAIS DU SOUCI POUR TOI ! »

« JE VAIS BIEN, ALORS NE CRIS PLUS !! »

Natsuki avait prit le dessus et se frotta les tempes pour calmer un mal de tête. Soudain, Mai remarqua les blessures de son amie et lui prit les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

La jeune fille mit ses mains derrière son dos en détourna le regard, comme une petite fille que l'on venait d'attraper en train de voler un bonbon.

« Je me suis juste égratignée en tombant … »

Mai soupira et s'avoua vaincu pour le moment, quand Kuga ne voulait pas parler,

autant laisser tomber car elle ne dira rien.

« Viens par là, je vais te soigner »

« Arigato, Mai … »

« Mikoto, garde un œil sur ce loup pendant que je soigne Natsuki »

« Hai ! »

L'animal lança un regard implorant à Natsuki, qui grimaça. La bête soupira intérieurement et alla s'installer dans un coin en attendant que son amie revienne.

Dans la salle de bain, Mai soignait la jeune fille en essayant de comprendre ce qui a bien pu se passer dans l'après midi.

« Ne ? Il ne s'est rien passé de grave, aujourd'hui »

« … »

« Tu ne veux pas en parler »

« … »

« Comme tu voudras »

Le soin étant fait, nos deux jeunes filles retournèrent dans le salon, pour voir comment s'en sortait Mikoto avec l'animal sauvage. A la grande surprise de celles-ci, la féline avait trouvé un jeu particulièrement intéressant : effleurer l'oreille du loup couché au sol, yeux fermés pour que celle-ci bouge toute seule.

« Regarde, Mai ! »

« Mikoto ! Laisse-le ! »

« Mais, il n'a rien dit depuis que j-»

« Laisse cet animal tranquille, ou tu seras privée de ramen pendant 3 jours ! »

La jeune fille ne discuta pas et alla rejoindre Mai qui se dirigea vers la porte.

« Bien, il se fait tard. Je t'ai laissé de quoi manger dans le frigo, si jamais tu as faim »

« Merci »

« Fais attention à toi. Bonne nuit, Natsuki »

« Bonne nuit »

« Bonne nuit, Duran-chan ! »

Le loup ouvrit un œil et le referma aussi sec, ce qui amusa nos jeunes filles.

« Je ne sais pas d'où sort ce loup, mais j'ai l'intuition qu'il te protégera »

Mai et Mikoto firent leur adieu à notre adolescente qui ferma la porte, puis se dirigea vers le frigo. Elle prit le repas de Mai en lisant la note laissée dessus.

_J__'__ai pensé qu__'__un bon repas te ferait plaisir, alors mange. Et pas de mayonnaise dessus !_

_Mai _

Natsuki esquissa un sourire et alla s'installer dans son canapé pour manger. Le silence était pesant, la jeune fille le brisa en appelant son compagnon à quatre pattes.

« Duran »

Le loup ouvrit un œil, mais ne bougea pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'animal n'avait toujours pas bougé, ce qui fit soupirer la jeune fille.

« Tu n'es pas un animal de compagnie après tout … »

La bête se leva et se dirigea vers la jeune fille, qui finit par sourire.

« Je pense que tu dois avoir faim toi aussi »

« _Oui, je n__'__ai rien avalé depuis un moment._ »

Natsuki sursauta légèrement et regarda l'animal, incrédule.

« _Bah quoi, t__'__as jamais vu un loup de ta vie _? »

La jeune fille s'éloigna du quadrupède qui l'observait curieusement, à toute vitesse, elle se colla contre un mur.

« _Ah_ … »

* * *

Ne me taper pas ! Je sais que le début peut paraitre un peu bizarre ^^" Mais Fan de Shiznat ne faites pas de rébellion, ce n'est que le début \o/

Dites moi si je dois continuer ou pas, au cas ou ma fic fasse un flop u.u'


	2. HiMEs et Childs : la vériter

Deuxième chapitre qui vous aidera à y voir plus clair XD

J'ai passer beaucoup de temps sur ce chapitre. J'ai dû supprimer, retoucher, rajouter : le gros bordel quoi XD Merci Onigiri sempai u_u

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que je ne vous perdrait pas avec les explications un peu complexe du début ! Lol

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

HiMEs et Childs : la vériter

Surpris par la réaction soudaine de la jeune fille, notre loup, sorti de nulle part, tenta une approche en douceur.

« Ne sois pas aussi effrayé voyons, je ne vais pas te manger, Natsuki »

« Ne t'approche pas, démon ! »

Irrité d'être confondu avec ses ordures de bas fond, le loup haussa le ton.

« Oi ! Je ne suis pas un démon, mais ton esprit protecteur, insolente ! »

Natsuki leva un sourcil, peu convaincue par un tel argument.

« Mon esprit protecteur ? Désolée, mais je n'y crois pas, alors sort de chez moi ! »

« Duran était ton Child, alors ne me dis pas que tu ne crois pas aux esprits protecteurs. »

L'adolescente resta stupéfaite. Comment pouvait-il être au courant pour les Child, les Orphans et le reste ? L'animal regarda la jeune fille et secoua désespérément la tête.

« Écoute-moi, Kuga Natsuki. Dans ce monde, il se passe des choses que vous, humains, ignorés peut être. Les histoires d'ange et de démon que l'on raconte le soir, aux petits enfants pour qu'ils s'endorment, ne sont pas fictives, mais bien réelles. »

Le loup réveilla la curiosité de sa protégée et s'en félicita. Il retourna se coucher sous une fenêtre donnant sur la pleine lune. Natsuki s'approcha peu à peu de la bête, mais garda une distance de sécurité, au cas où.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? »

Le protecteur ferma les yeux en tournant sa tête sur le coté.

« Je croyais que tu ne me prenais pas au sérieux, alors pourquoi vouloir connaitre la suite ? »

Il ouvrit un œil pour poser son regard sur la jeune fille qui était assise devant lui, prête à l'écouter.

« Raconte-moi ce que tu sais. Mon esprit protecteur ne serait pas à mes cotés, si il ne se passait rien d'anormal, j'me trompe ? »

« Ce qui est exact, en effet. »

« Alors explique-moi. »

La jeune fille plongea son regard dans celui du loup qui resta silencieux.

« Es-tu disposée à m'écouter sérieusement ? »

Kuga hocha la tête et écouta attentivement ce que le loup avait à dire.

« Bien, avant toute chose, sache que je ne suis pas un loup, mais une louve et que tout comme moi, 11 autres protecteurs veillent sur vous, HiMEs. Vos Child n'étaient qu'une copie matérielle de vos protecteurs respectifs. Duran était ma copie, il fut conçut pour veiller sur toi à ma place comme bien d'autre. La guerre des HiMEs est liée avec la guerre que les cieux mènent avec les enfers depuis des décennies. »

Natsuki stoppa la louve dans son explication, perdue par tant d'information.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre ce que tu essayes de me dire »

« Très bien, de toute façon, je m'y attendais un peu. Je vais te raconter l'histoire de ce monde depuis le tout début, alors installe-toi parce que ça risque de durer un moment. »

La jeune fille alla chercher un coussin et s'assit dessus, en face de l'animal.

« Comme tu dois le savoir, Dieu créa le monde de A à Z. Mais là où il y a de la lumière, il y a aussi de l'ombre. Les années passaient et les ténèbres ont corrompu l'Homme. Les guerres profilaient, détruisant le monde. Ce que vous, Humains, ne savez pas, c'est que le plus puissant des démons, le dieu des enfers, profite de vos faiblesses pour conquérir votre monde. Se nourrissant de votre haine, de votre rage et de votre soif de pouvoir, il s'immisce dans vos cœurs pour répandre le mal. Xaldos, le dieu des enfers, envoya le seigneur de l'Obsidian en créant l'étoile des HiMEs pour prendre possession du monde, et ce pour se rapprocher des cieux. Dieu eut connaissance de ses plans et entreprit de créer les Child qui sont des copies des 12 gardiens ancestraux de la terre, pour veiller sur les jeunes filles qui décideraient du sort de l'humanité. Sauf que Xaldos prit en mains les règles du Carnaval et fit s'entretuer ces jeunes filles. Si une HiME perdait le combat, elle perdait aussi sa personne chère, son child et sa volonté de combattre parce qu'elle serait enfermée dans un cycle de douleur. Avec ce procédé, il était sûr de conquérir le monde car la dernière des HiMEs serait tellement épuisée par les combats, qu'elle ne lui opposerait aucune résistance et s'allierait avec lui pour créer un monde chaotique. Mais la dernière survivante de ce massacre, a tenu tête au seigneur de l'Obsidian. Aux cotés de Kagutsuchi, elle combattit et terrassa la menace. Nous pensions être sortis d'affaire, mais Xaldos ne s'avoua pas vaincu aussi simplement. Le Carnaval revenait sans arrêt remettre en cause le sort du monde, sauf le dernier. Vous avez détruit définitivement le Carnaval en détruisant l'étoile ainsi que le seigneur. Vos Childs, n'ayant plus aucune raison de subsister, furent détruis. »

L'animal fit une pause dans ses explications en voyant la jeune fille faire une drôle de tête, il supposa qu'une question la démangeait.

« Des questions, je suppose »

« Tu es entrain de me dire que tu as été mon Child ? »

« Hm, pas tout à fait. Dieu créa les Childs à l'image de nous, gardiens de la terre et des êtres vivants qui ne pouvaient combattre à vos cotés, durant le Carnaval. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est assez compliqué … Durant le premier Carnaval, nous avons combattu aux cotés des HiMEs, mais Xaldos était rusé et nous sépara de nos protégées. »

« Et ? »

« … »

Natsuki fut surprise de ce silence et remarqua que la louve pleurait des larmes de sang. Elle resta figée devant ce spectacle en n'osant pas bouger.

« T-Tu saignes ? »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Quand les esprits pleurent, ils pleurent le sang de leurs protégées perdues. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Avant de combattre, les esprits et les protégées passaient une sorte de pacte et s'habituaient l'un à l'autre pendant plusieurs mois. Une sorte de serment de veiller sur elles et de les protéger. Nous obéissons aux ordres en prêtant nos forces à celles qui nous confiaient leur vie. J'ai fait cet engagement moi aussi, mais j'ai laissé ma protégée se faire tuer sans pouvoir intervenir. Notre serment à une faiblesse, une fois éloignés de celles que nous protégions, nous devenions faibles, perdions une partie de nos pouvoirs et de nos forces. Xaldos en profita pour nous emprisonner en enfer et massacrer nos HiMEs sous nos yeux.

A la base, les esprits sont purs et ne ressentent pas la haine, ni aucun autre sentiment néfaste, sauf nous … Xaldos réveilla notre haine à son égard, mais grâce à cela, nous avons réussi à nous libérer de notre prison. La haine et la soif de vengeance décuplèrent nos forces et nous aveuglèrent. Nous nous en sommes pris à Xaldos, mais il nous terrassa. Nous étions si faible après avoir perdu nos jeunes filles… Dieu tenta de nous faire reprendre nos esprits, en nous disant que nous allions perdre la vie dans l'état où nous étions si on affrontait le Dieu des enfers, mais la haine et la tristesse que nous éprouvions, étaient plus fortes que tout le reste. Au moment où nous allions y rester, Dieu intervint en nous ramenant à l'abri, dans les cieux. Pour nous punir et nous guérir de nos blessures, il nous plongea dans un sommeil profond »

Natsuki s'élança sur la louve et l'étreignit aussi fort que possible. Ce geste surprit l'animal, mais il ne bougea pas, elle laissa la jeune fille sangloter dans ses poils blancs.

« Allons, allons, ne pleure pas, Natsuki. Si nous avions été plus vigilants, ce massacre n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Nous avons commis l'erreur de nous attacher à ces jeunes filles et nous n'aurions p-»

« C'est cruel ! »

La louve ne dit rien pour laisser Natsuki continuer.

« Comment ne pas s'attacher, alors que tu as du passer des mois avec cette fille ! Tu as du tout connaitre d'elle, absolument tout puisque tu veillais sur elle ! C'est cruel de vous torturer de cette façon ! Vous n'auriez rien pu faires contre lui, ce n'est pas de votre faute ! »

« Peut être as-tu raison … Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut que je continue mon histoire »

Natsuki essuya ses yeux, mais resta collée à l'animal.

« Le Festival des HiMEs n'existe plus c'est vrai, mais la guerre pour la dominance, fait encore rage. De plus en plus de démon font leur apparition. »

« Mais je n'en n'ai jamais vu »

« Ne te fies pas à ce que tu vois. Tout comme nous, les démons se faufilent et se mêlent à la foule en prenant forme humaine »

« Nani ?! Les esprits peuvent prendre forme humaine ?! »

« Hm … Oui … c'est plus simple pour nous de veiller sur vous de cette manière. »

« Ca veux dire que tu peux prendre forme humaine, toi aussi ? »

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Dieu pense que Xaldos est sur terre et qu'il vous guette. C'est pour cela, qu'après 3000 ans, enfermés dans l'antichambre des gardiens endormis, nous, les esprits protecteurs de la terre et compagnon des HiMEs, reprenons nos fonctions. Nous sommes bien décidés à exterminer cette ordure de démon, peu importe ce qu'il nous en coûtera pour y arriver. »

« Donc, tu es ici pour veiller sur moi »

« Oui, c'est ça. J'ai d'ailleurs eu du mal à te trouver »

« Désolée … »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça »

« Alors … chaque HiMEs à un esprit protecteur ? »

« Oui »

« Sa veux dire que Mai et Mikoto sont avec leurs esprits en ce moment !»

« Je ne sais pas, je pense que oui. En faite, depuis mon réveil, je n'ai vu aucun de mes compagnons. Je me suis simplement réveillée en pleine montagne toute seule. Je ne savais ni ce que je faisais ici, ni ce qui se produisait. Dieu me raconta l'histoire de notre emprisonnement et le fait qu'il nous ais remplacés. Par la suite, il me transmit la mémoire du Child qui me servait de copie en me demandant de te retrouver. »

« Alors, tu sais tout de moi ? »

« Oui, mais garde en tête que même si la mémoire de Duran est en moi, je ne suis pas lui. Il va falloir qu'on s'habitue l'une à l'autre. Même si je connais tes moindres faiblesses, il va falloir que tu connaisses mon fonctionnement aussi bien. Duran était un loup mécanique, mais moi je suis une vraie louve qui ne crache pas des balles d'argent, mais qui envoie toute une panoplie de rayon céleste. »

Natsuki se mit à rire avec la louve qui s'étirait entre deux bâillements.

« Ne, c'est quand que je pourrais te voir sous ta forme humaine ?»

Cette question attira l'attention de la bête, qui releva les oreilles.

« Le jour où tu acceptera de me confier ta vie. »

« … »

« Cet acte demande une réflexion de plusieurs jours, mais le temps nous manque. Xaldos peut se manifester à tout instant, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te protégerais. »

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire et lui offrit une étreinte.

« Du coup, je ne sais pas ton nom … J'ai appelé mon Child Duran, mais toi qui est la véritable forme de cette copie, tu dois avoir un nom qui t'es propre »

« C'est exact, mon nom est … »

« Ashkaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

La louve redressa les oreilles, surprise que quelqu'un l'appelle par son nom. Elle se releva en se retournant vers la fenêtre. Un énorme oiseau à 4 ailes, rougeâtre de toute part, se posa au sol.

La dénommée Ashka reconnut son compagnon animal accompagné d'un félin aussi gros qu'elle. Celui-ci possédait 3 queues.

« Rehiya, Naeko ! »

Natsuki reconnut Mai et Mikoto assise sur ce qui semblaient être leurs esprits respectifs.

« Pas le temps pour les retrouvailles mon amie, Kanae à des ennuies ! »

Ashka semblait paniquée et sauta du balcon. Pendant son saut, la louve reprit sa taille d'esprit animal imposante.

« Natsuki, saute ! »

« Quoi ?! »

« N'ai pas peur, je te rattrape ! »

La jeune fille n'eut pas vraiment le choix et sauta du 3ème étage. A sa grande surprise, la réception se passa en douceur. Ashka s'assura que sa protégée soit bien installée avant de commencer à sprinter. Natsuki s'agrippa à la fourrure blanche pour ne pas tomber : Duran allait beaucoup moins vite que son esprit, se disait-elle.

« Alors comme ça, ton nom est Ashka »

La louve tendit une oreille dans sa course pour écouter Natsuki.

« Exact, je suis Ashka, Esprit du loup, protecteur des montagnes enneigées de l'Alaska. C'est moi qui dirige les 11 autres esprits qui m'accompagnent. A ta droite, c'est Rehiya : Esprit du phénix, protecteur des volcans endormis du japon. »

Natsuki observa l'oiseau aux couleurs feu et aux yeux jaunis qui lui fit un signe de tête respectueux. Puis Mai, qui lui sourit.

« A ta gauche, c'est Naeko : Esprit du Chat, protecteur des déserts Egyptiens. »

Mikoto semblait à son aise sur le dos du chat tigré de couleur sable et aux yeux couleurs de la forêt.

« Et qui es cette Kanae ? »

Rehiya se rapprocha d'Ashka pour répondre à la jeune fille.

« Kanae est la seconde de notre chef et aussi son plus gros point faible, si vous voyer ce que je veux dire »

Mikoto se redressa en regardant Rehiya.

« Ashka et Kanae seraient comme Natsuki et le Kaichou ? »

Mai se frotta le menton en regardant Natsuki rougir.

« Oh oh, voyez-vous ça, quelle drôle de coïncidence »

Celle-ci grogna tout comme son esprit avant de dirent en cœur : « Urusei ! »

« Arrête de plaisanter Rehiya et guide nous jusqu'à Kanae. »

« Bien reçu ! »

L'oiseau prit la tête du groupe et le dirigea vers les montagnes, là ou dormait Kagutsuchi. Arrivé sur place, Ashka renifla l'air, perplexe et tendu par une odeur qu'elle connaissait déjà. Elle regarda tour à tour, Rehiya et Naeko, ceux-ci comprirent le message et prirent la taille la plus petite que possible. Le chat se faufila sur la droite et le phénix, qui ressemblait à un aigle de feu, survola les environs. La louve tourna la tête vers Natsuki, posée sur son dos, et lui fit signe de descendre, mais sans pour autant trop s'éloigner.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, alors ne vous éloigner pas. »

Mikoto rejoignit Mai, prés de Natsuki, qui regardait son esprit perturbée par cette fameuse odeur. La rouquine soupira en se tapotant le front.

« J'ai encore oublié de prévenir Nao de ne pas rentrer tard. »

« Tss, tu t'occupes trop de cette sale gosse ! »

Natsuki croisa les bras et sursauta en entendant un cri. Ashka releva brutalement la tête, elle avait reconnu la propriétaire de la voix. La louve hurla aussi fort que possible pour avertir ses compagnons et se baissa pour que les trois jeunes filles grimpent sur son dos.

« Monter, vite ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! » Interrogea Natsuki

« Kanae »

L'animal attendit que Mai grimpe avant de courir aussi vite que possible, vers la source du hurlement. Elle fut vite rejointe par Naeko qui reprit sa taille de Chat géant. Mikoto en profita pour sauter sur le dos de son esprit et ainsi, soulager le poids sur le dos d'Ashka. Mai appela Rehiya, qui apparut à ses cotés, sous sa forme originelle, et grimpa sur son dos. La louve avait gagné en légèreté et pouvait donc accélérer.

Notre groupe arriva sur les lieux en constatant un sacré champ de bataille.

« Saleté d'HiME, tu m'appartiendras que tu le veuille ou non ! Ton esprit ne peut rien contre moi, tu n'as pas encore passé de pacte avec lui ! »

Ashka et Natsuki reconnurent immédiatement l'esprit au sol et la jeune femme menacée par le démon présent.

« Kanae ! »

« Shizuru ! »

Le démon se retourna, intéressé, et envoya Shizuru contre un arbre.

« Tiens, tiens … Je connais bien cette voix. Une revenante de 3000 ans ! »

Le démon se retourna vers Ashka avec un énorme sourire sadique sur les lèvres. La louve grogna en irisant le poil.

« Azrine ! »

Natsuki écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le démon.

« Mais c'est … »

Ashka regarda sa protégée et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu le connais ? »

« C'est lui qui a embrassé Shizuru devant moi … »

La louve écarquilla les yeux à son tour et haussa le ton sur Natsuki.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?! Un démon a Kanae entre ses griffes et ce n'est pas le plus innocent des sbires de Xaldos ! »

« Je ne savais pas ! Comment voulais-tu que je reconnaisse un démon sous sa forme humaine ! »

Ashka ferma les yeux, frustrée par la situation. Azrine poussa un rire démentiel.

« Cette chienne était donc ton amie ! Quand je pense que tu l'as laissée seule avec moi, alors qu'elle t'implorait de revenir ! Mais tu as préféré fuir ! »

Natsuki serra les dents. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas comprendre le regard que lui avait lancé Shizuru ?

« Urusei … »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure comparé aux rires frénétiques du démon.

« Nani ?! »

Natsuki releva la tête en lançant un regard haineux au démon qui fronça les sourcils.

« Urusei ! Je ne te laisserais pas toucher Shizuru une nouvelle fois ! »

« Tché, sale chienne ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois pouvoir faire contre moi, hein ! »

« Natsuki, cours ! »

Mai cria aussi fort que possible pour avertir son amie, mais trop tard, Azrine avait déjà lancé une rafale de vent sur elle, d'un simple geste de la main. La rebelle se couvrit le visage avec ses bras, mais ne sentit que le vent passé. Surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit avec horreur, Ashka couverte de sang sur son beau pelage blanc. Sous le choc, elle susurra le nom de son esprit qui dégageait déjà une aura glaciale autour de lui. L'esprit Ashka était réveillé, bien plus fort qu'il y'a 3000 ans. Son poil s'irisa au moment où grognement furieux retentit.

« Elle ne peut peut-être rien faire contre toi, mais moi, si ! »

La louve sauta sur le démon et débutat le combat. Naeko et Rehiya se joignirent à leur chef, ordonnant à leur protégée de se mettre à l'abri en prenant Kanae avec eux. Natsuki couru vers Shizuru et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Celle-ci semblait encore consciente, mais complètement endolorie, elle réussit tout de même, à rendre l'étreinte offerte. Shizuru gémissait douloureusement le nom de son amie, ce qui alerta Natsuki qui lui implorait de la pardonner. La jeune fille embrassa tendrement le front de son amie puis, la porta à l'abri du champ de bataille où esprits et démon se livraient combat. Ashka prit le dessus et grogna sur Azrine en le faisant tomber au sol.

« Sale bête ! »

Le démon reprit sa forme de bête aux énormes cornes et aux griffes aiguisées. Il envoya valser la louve contre des arbres, mais fut assailli par Naeko et Rehiya qui ne lui laissèrent aucun répit. Ashka secoua la tête en tentant de se relever, mais elle retomba aussi sec, un énorme bout d'écorce s'était planté dans sa cuisse arrière. L'animal poussa un gémissement douloureux qui alerta Natsuki. Celle-ci regarda sa louve prendre le morceau de bois entre ses crocs avant de tirer un grand coup sec dessus.

« Ashka, tu ne peux pas combattre dans ton état ! »

La louve grogna : « Ne me sous-estime pas »

L'animale lança un regard déterminé vers la jeune fille et repartie au combat. Le démon commença à perdre patience et se débarrassa des deux esprits qui le gênaient pour ne s'occuper que d'Ashka.

« JE VAIS ME DEBARRASSE DE TOI DEFINITIVEMENT ! »

« C'est ce qu'on verra ! »

« MEURT, ASHKA ! »

Azrine crachat une énorme boule de feu sur la louve qui, à cause de la proximité, ne pouvait esquiver son attaque. Natsuki assista à la scène, impuissante.

« ASHKA ! »

Au moment où la louve ferma les yeux pour se prendre l'attaque, elle sentit une force l'éjecter sur le coté. L'animale tomba au sol et secoua la tête, il regarda devant lui en écarquillant les yeux. Un serpent imposant l'avait poussée pour se prendre l'attaque à sa place.

« Kanae ! »

La louve se releva aussi vite que possible, pour voir l'état de son amie, qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Le serpent ne semblait plus bouger. Mai et Mikoto arrivèrent aux cotés de Natsuki et regardèrent la scène.

« J'ai essayé de l'empêcher de bouger, mais cet esprit est aussi têtue que Shizuru-san »

Ashka sentit la colère l'envahir et ses compagnons aussi.

« Ashka ! Ne laisse pas la colère prendre le dessus ! »

« Rehiya à raison ! Contrôle-toi ! »

« URUSEI ! CE MONSTRE EST A MOI ! »

La louve hurla, la terre trembla et une aura noire entoura l'animal qui se jeta sur le démon. Naeko et Rehiya tentèrent de s'interposer, mais furent poussées violement devant leurs protégées. La fureur d'Ashka était connue pour être meurtrière, durant le premier Carnaval, c'était elle qui avait fait le plus de victime aux enfers.

« Natsuki, empêche Ashka de se faire tuer ! »

« Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ?! »

Naeko se redressa et se mit devant les jeunes filles pour qu'elles ne se reçoivent aucun éclat d'arbre.

« Ashka ressent la haine que tu éprouves pour ce démon et l'extériorise pour toi. Ce qui fait beaucoup de dégâts … »

Rehiya se releva à son tour et se mit également, devant les jeunes filles.

« Chaque esprit est relié à sa protégée, même sans pacte. Quand Azrine a blessé ton amie, tu as développé tout un tas de sentiment qu'Ashka a dû ressentir et se sont mêler à sa propre haine envers lui quand il a blessé Kanae »

Natsuki comprit alors que le seul moyen d'arrêter son esprit protecteur, était d'apaiser sa haine, mais comment ? Elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Ashka au sujet du pacte. Elle regarda Shizuru en passant une main dans les mèches châtaigne de celle-ci.

« Mai, prend soin de Shizuru pour moi »

Mai n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Natsuki lui avait donnée Shizuru et foncée vers son esprit. Celui-ci avait le démon dans sa gueule pleine de sang violâtre et serrait sa mâchoire de plus en plus fort. Le démon hurlait de douleur en reprenant forme humaine. Natsuki se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la louve qui dégageait une aura puissante. Plus la jeune fille avançait, plus les rafales de vents étaient fortes. Elle s'accrocha aux poils de l'animal en tentant de le résonner.

« Ashka, calme toi ! »

Mais la louve ne l'écoutait pas.

« Passe le pacte avec moi et nous pourrons peut-être, sauver Shizuru et Kanae ! »

Ashka envoya violement le démon contre une falaise.

« Cette raclure n'a que ce qu'il mérite ! »

« Je sais qu'il s'en est pris à celle que tu aime, je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens parce que j'aime Shizuru de la même manière que toi, tu aimes Kanae »

La louve resta figée devant les paroles de sa protégée qui enroula ses bras autour de sa tête en engouffrant son visage dans le pelage tacheté de sang.

« Pardonne-moi de t'avoir transmit ma haine et de t'avoir fait rentrer dans un état de rage, alors que tu étais sensée ne plus ressentir ce genre sentiment. »

Un cercle lumineux se forma autour d'elles et une fumée blanche se dégagea. Ashka prit forme humaine sous les yeux surpris de Natsuki. Une jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés et aux pointes blanches, mi-long et en bataille, se dressa devant elle. Ashka était un peu plus grande que Natsuki et avait de magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle était habillée simplement d'un pantalon noir, d'un t-shirt blanc. Elle sourit à Natsuki en se rapprochant de celle-ci.

« Natsuki, je dois t'embrasser pour que le pacte soit valable »

La jeune fille rougit furieusement, ce qui amusa Ashka

« Sur le front, baka »

La louve posa ses lèvres sur le front de sa protégée, ce qui provoqua une intense lumière blanche. Le démon en profita pour reprendre quelques forces avant de foncer sur la jeune femme.

« Si tu crois que votre sois disant pacte, m'impressionne ! »

Ashka poussa Natsuki sur le coté et regarda Azrine avec méprit avant d'esquiver son attaque.

« Mange-toi donc ça et transmet mes sincères salutations à ton maitre en enfer, dis-lui que bientôt se sera son tour ! »

L'esprit concentra son énergie dans sa paume et lâcha une boule d'énergie céleste dans l'estomac du démon qui explosa. Il ne restait plus qu'un tas de cendres qui s'envolait au gré du vent. Ashka inspira fortement et fut intriguée par une lumière blanche intense. Elle se retourna pour constater que ses compagnons étaient sous leurs formes humaines eux aussi. La louve sourit en croisant les bras.

« Eh bien, ça perd pas de temps, à ce que je vois »

Rehiya était un jeune homme aux cheveux courts et noirs, et aux yeux jaunes foncés ; Naeko, une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds cendrés un peu plus petite que Rehiya, et aux yeux verts.

« Tu crois tout de même pas que tu allais être la seule à pouvoir embrasser ta protégée »

Rehiya leva un sourcil interrogateur, Naeko le pinça en lui lançant un regard furieux.

« Ara … »

Cet accent venant bien de Kyoto, attira l'attention d'Ashka et d'une certaine rebelle.

« Shizuru ! »

La jeune fille étreignit son amie et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ashka, ainsi que les autres, détournèrent le regard ne sachant plus où se mettre. Shizuru brisa a contre cœur le baiser pour reprendre sa respiration.

« Ara, ara … Natsuki est bien tendre aujourd'hui »

« Baka ! »

Comme prévue, Natsuki se mit à rougir sous le regard amusé d'Ashka, qui ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer.

« Oh … La grande Natsuki Kuga rougit ouvertement pour Shizuru. C'est si mignon »

Natsuki allait répondre à cette provocation, mais fut stoppé par le doigt de Shizuru sur sa bouche qui lui fit signe de regarder derrière Ashka. Une ombre surgit de nulle part et encercla la taille de la louve qui sursauta légèrement.

« A-sh-ka … »

La jeune femme reconnu la voix sensuelle de la personne qui lui soufflait son nom à l'oreille et se mit à rougir furieusement.

« Ka-Kanae ! »

« Mon petit loup a été vilain avec le démon »

Ashka tremblait de toute part et tenta de s'enfuir de l'étreinte dangereusement sensuelle que lui donnait Kanae. Celle-ci lécha puis, lui mordilla l'oreille.

« Arrête ça ! »

« Mou, mais ça fait 3000 ans que je n'ai pas pu goûter la peau de mon loup ! »

Tout le monde se mit à rire de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait la grande Ashka qui, finalement, ressemblait beaucoup à sa protégée


	3. Kohichi et Kimaho

Heeeeeellooooooooooo everybody !

Eh non je ne suis pas morte u_u XD Je prenait juste un congé prolongés n.n Oui je sais sa fait beaucoup n.n"

Mais je reviens avec un tout nouveau chapitre qui fait 15 pages et que je viens juste de terminer, à 03h30 précisément o.o

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et remercier mon Senpai (Onigiris face) qui est venu chez moi hier avec mon onee-chan pour me remuer un peu \o/ Et sa à marcher o_o Sisi ! XD

Bref, passons u_u

Dans ce chapitre, beaucoup de mot en japonais sont utilisé. C'est pourquoi je vous recommande de chercher sur un moteur de recherche, le site sur les mots courants dans les animes (c'est le premier site) puisque je ne peux mettre de lien.

Le seul mot que vous ne trouverez pas est le légendaire "Ookini" qui signifie "merci" en dialecte de la province de Kyoto. Il y'as beaucoup de détails sur les différents lieux de Fuuka, pour avoir une meilleur vue des scenes, je vous propose de faire un tour sur le site non officiel de Mai-HiME et de chercher les lieux dans la rubrique "Dossiers" ^_~

Pour les uniformes du Seishin, vous pouver retrouver ceux des Lycéens de Fuuka sur le même lien et vous n'avez plus qu'a les imaginer en blanc, accompagner de noir.

Pour les incantations faites par Ashka et Rehiya (raccourci aussi par Rehi') mon japonais étant trés limité, j'ai prit des morceau de mot et les ai colle ensemble. Par exemple : Ashka dira la chose suivante "_HAKUSHOKU RAIMEI" _qui devait être "Tonnerre blanc". Dans le cas présent, "Hakushoku" veux dire "blanc" et "Raimei" représente un coup de tonnerre. Pardonnez moi si cela choque certain T^T

Pardonnez aussi les fautes qu'il peut y avoir u_u"

Place au chapitre 3 =P

* * *

**Kohichi & Kimaho**

Ashka et sa petite troupe de protecteurs étaient rentrés aux dortoirs de l'académie, bien fatigués par tans d'action ce soir. Le trajet avait été long, surtout que chacun avait gardé sa forme humaine. Le petit groupe se dispersa pour regagner leur chambre quand …

« Si on veut protéger ces jeunes filles, il faudra les surveillé jours et nuit … »

La louve se retourna vers Rehiya, intriguée par son discours.

« Ce qui signifie aller à l'école avec elles … »

Naeko termina l'idée de son ami et tout les deux regardèrent Ashka qui semblait ne plus être à son aise.

« Ashka ! »

L'union des deux voix faisait plus d'impact dans l'esprit de la louve, qui ne voulait surtout pas aller au lycée.

« Non, non, non et non, je ne veux pas m'ennuyer dans une salle à étudier toute la journée ! »

« Ne fait pas l'enfant, tu peux très bien le supporter étant donnée que tu as toujours eu une intelligence hors pair »

Le protecteur de Mai se jeta sur la louve pour l'immobiliser en exerçant une prise de soumission sur celle-ci. Le pauvre animal sentait ses os craquer.

« Itaiiiiiiiiiii !! Wakatta ! Wakatta ! J'irais au lycée avec Natsuki mais lâche moi pitié ! »

« Bonne réponse »

Rehiya relâcha son emprise autour de la louve qui resta au sol. Il tapa dans la main de Naeko et s'exclama joyeusement avec elle

« Yatta ! »

« Sa se payeras … »

Kanae, l'esprit protecteur de Shizuru, aida son loup à se relever et appuya les arguments de ses deux amis.

« Rehi' et Naeko ont raisons. Puisque nous ne savons pas où et quand Xaldos se montrera, nous devons rester vigilant et suivre nos protégées partout où elles iront. »

La louve maugréa et s'échappa de l'étreinte trop suspecte de son amie Kanae. Mai avait un doigt sous le menton et regarda attentivement Shizuru et sa protectrice.

« Hmmm, Je n'avais pas fait attention tout à l'heure mais Shizuru-san et sa protectrice se ressemble beaucoup. »

Ashka se mit aux cotés de Natsuki et observa les deux jeunes filles.

« C'est vrai que leur ressemblance est frappante mais Kanae à les yeux plus clair que Shizuru et un esprit beaucoup plus tordu »

« J'en suis pas si sûr … »

La louve jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à sa protégée pendant que Kanae et Shizuru faisait la moue.

« Natsuki et Ashka se ressemble un peu aussi. »

Mai confirma la constatation de Mikoto.

« C'est vrai mais Ashka est un peu plus grande que Natsuki, à des pointes blanchâtre au bout de ses cheveux et à les yeux bleus. »

N'aimant pas être le centre des attentions, la louve embarqua Natsuki avec elle et se dirigeât vers les dortoirs.

« Bon et si on allait se coucher ? Si on doit se lever demain, autant aller se coucher maintenant. »

« Euh … Ashka, on ne dort pas aux dortoirs nous. Je te rappel que je vis en ville. »

L'animal sous forme humaine, se laissa tomber à genoux en maudissant le trajet à refaire.

« Ara, pourquoi ne pas rester dans ma chambre pour la nuit ? »

« Arigato, Shizuru-san ! »

La louve se jeta sur Shizuru sans penser une seconde à ce qui lui arriverais.

« Oh mais je t'en prie »

Le Kaichô tapota la tête d'Ashka pendant que Natsuki croisa les bras. Il fallut quelques minutes de négociations entre Natsuki et Shizuru pour que tout le monde retourne dans ses quartiers. Rehiya et Naeko n'avait aucun souci à se faire puisque Mai et Mikoto partage la même chambre par contre …

« Attends une minute … Si on dort chez Shizuru, sa veux dire que … »

Une goutte de sueur coula le long de la joue d'Ashka pendant que son regard était braqué sur Kanae, devenue bien sage tout à coup. La louve reprit sa forme animale, qui était plus sûr en présence du prédateur Kanae. Shizuru ouvrit la porte de son dortoir et sourit devant le déboulement du quadrupède dans sa chambre. Elle laissa Natsuki entrer, suivit de son esprit qui s'installa sur le canapé, prés de la louve.

« Merci Shizuru »

« Ara, pourquoi Natsuki me remercie-t-elle ? »

« Bin, c'est gentil de nous laisser dormir ici ce soir. »

« Cela semblait être une bonne idée. Natsuki n'auras pas à retourner en ville à une heure aussi tardive, je peux donc profiter de sa présence ce soir et Kanae-san semblait apprécier l'idée elle aussi »

« Tout à fait »

Shizuru sourit à la jeune fille qui lui servait de protectrice et posa son regard sur Natsuki.

« Bien, je pense qu'il est temps d'aller dormir. Ashka-san et Kanae-san peuvent dormir sur le canapé cette nuit, il suffit juste d'appuyer là. »

Le geste accompagnant la parole, Shizuru désigna un petit bouton sur le coté du sofa pour que celui-ci s'abaisse et fasse office de lit.

« Waw… »

Natsuki resta surprise et ne pensait pas du tout que son amie est ce genre de chose dans son dortoir. Celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'aller chercher des draps, une couette et des oreillers. Ashka allait décliner tout confort pour ne pas encombrer Shizuru de leur présence mais en voyant Kanae déjà prête à dormir, elle se tût.

Le Kaichô arriva avec de quoi faire un lit pour la nuit et donna tout à Kanae qui la remercia.

« Je pense que je n'ai rien oubliée, les pyjamas sont avec les draps. L'ensemble chemise pantalon pour Ashka-san et la nuisette pour Kanae-san serait une bonne idée. Il faut s'occuper de toi maintenant Natsuki. Oyasuminasai. »

Shizuru leur adressa un sourire avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Natsuki de son coté s'agenouilla devant Ashka, prit son museau dans sa main et posa ses lèvres sur la touffe de poils blanche présente sur le museau de l'animale.

« Oyasumi »

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de Shizuru et éteignit la lumière derrière elle. Kanae enfila son pyjama pour la nuit et se glissa sous les draps. Ashka soupira intérieurement quand elle entendit un ton mélodieux bien connut, parvenir à ses oreilles. La nuit allait être longue …

« D'accord, mais interdiction de faire le moindre geste suspect. »

« Promit »

La louve reprit forme humaine pour enfiler son pyjamas mais regretta bien vite, Kanae na la quitta pas des yeux une seule seconde. Ce qui amusa beaucoup la louve au final. Elle se glissa sous les draps à son tour et fût tout de suite assaillit par sa compagne, qui enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Oyasumi Ashka »

« Oyasumi »

Le Lendemain, Shizuru convoqua très tôt les HiMEs et leurs protecteurs pour une petite entrevue. Elle attendit patiemment que tout le monde arrive, sagement assise à son bureau. Mai toqua et entra la première suivi de Mikoto et Natsuki.

« Ohayo Tokiha-san, Minagi-san »

« Ohayo Kaichô-san »

« Ara, ne manquerait-il pas du monde ? »

« Iie »

Ashka, sortie d'on ne sais où, était assise, jambes croisées, sur une table présente dans la salle, l'air somnolente et baillant aux corneilles.

« Tans que notre admission dans cette école ne seras pas officiel, nous ne devrons pas nous promener impunément dans les couloirs et sur le domaine »

« Ashka a raison, nous ne devons pas attirer l'attention »

Rehiya apparût de nulle part à son tour et prit place prés de la louve, suivit de prés par Naeko et Kanae.

« Ceci ne devrait plus poser de problème, je viens de terminer vos dossier de transfert »

Shizuru présenta son travail aux trois concernés, fière du résultat : trois tête de carpe. Rehiya observa sa tenue.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Shizuru-chan nous à demander de mettre ses uniformes ce matin »

Ashka soupira et préféra n'émettre aucun commentaire sur sa nouvelle tenu vestimentaire, bien que Shizuru est choisit elle-même les uniformes. Etant la présidente du conseil des élèves, elle pouvait se permettre ce genre de chose. La louve n'avais pas échappé à la jupe noire, malgré la chemise blanche manches courtes sous le polo noir manches courtes également, sans oublier la cravate blanche. Elle se doutait bien que Kanae y étais pour quelque chose, d'ailleurs celle-ci avait l'uniforme de Fuuka à la différence que le haut était blanc. Tout comme Kanae, Rehiya et Naeko avait le même uniforme.

« Bien, maintenant que vous êtes officiellement élèves à Fuuka, laissez-moi vous avertir. »

La présidente attira l'attention. Natsuki soupira et posa une main sur l'épaule de son protecteur.

« Les Fans »

Ce mot pouvait faire rêver comme devenir un véritable cauchemar. C'est vrai, qui n'aimerais pas avoir un groupe de Fan qui s'évanouit rien qu'en vous voyant ? Les habitués savaient de quoi étaient capable ses furies en liberté. Shizuru continua son explication sous l'oreille attentive de chacun.

« Oui les Fans, ils idolâtrent la moindre personne qui à du caractère comme Natsuki … »

« Ou bien des manières et de l'élégance comme Shizuru »

Le Kaichô ne s'attendait pas à ce que Natsuki termine sa définition des Fans par un tel exemple.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, il est certain que vous aurez une certaine carrure et importance à leur yeux en plus de votre charisme déjà hors du commun. J'ai mit en place une section spécial appelé « Seishin », cette équipe n'est reconnaissable que par son uniforme blanc et son leader. »

Shizuru jeta un œil sur Ashka et continua.

« L'année viens à peine de commencer, j'ai besoin d'une ou d'un vice président à mes cotés. Je pensais à Kanae-san puisqu'elle doit garder un œil sur moi pendant et en dehors de mes fonctions de présidente. De plus, Kikukawa-san s'occupe seule du comité de direction pour le moment, étant donné que nous ne savons pas si son esprit est avec elle. »

Rehiya ne comprenait pas vraiment où Shizuru voulait en venir et il n'y avait pas que lui. L'esprit de Natsuki serais le leader du Seishin mais pour qu'elle raison et puis, à quoi servirait le Seishin au sein de l'académie ? Natsuki intervint dans la discussion, tout aussi intriguée par les propos de sa petite amie.

« Chotto matte Shizuru, quel est l'intérêt de crée cette section ? »

« C'est très simple, il nous faut un nouveau groupe de sécurité qui maintiendrais l'ordre dans l'académie et soutiendrais l'équipe de Kikukawa-san dans ses actions. Par ce procédé, personne ne soupçonneras les actions du Seishin au cas où une attaque ce produirais et expliquerais aussi ce transfert soudain. »

L'intelligence de Shizuru était fort reconnue mais sa capacité à tout prévoir, tout organiser et planifier dans le moindre détail l'était moins.

« Une réunion aura lieu dans quelques minutes pour présenter le Seishin aux élèves et membres de l'éducation. J'ai eu toute les autorisations nécessaire pour crée cette élite, Ashka-san n'auras plus qu'a compléter son équipe et sera libre d'agir et se déplacer dans l'établissement. »

« J'ai horreur d'avoir tout les yeux braqués sur moi »

Le futur leader du Seishin était très mécontent comme à son habitude, pendant que Rehiya se réjouissait déjà de cet évènement sous l'œil méfiant de Naeko qui allait devoir garder un œil sur ce bourreau des cœurs. Kanae, de son coté, était très calme à l'extérieur mais intérieurement, était prête à faire comprendre que son loup n'est pas à prendre à la première qui essayerai de s'approprier les bonnes grâces d'Ashka.

« Plus tu feras l'indifférente et plus tu auras de succès. Laisse moi ta place, en tans que camarade, je me dois de te soulager de tes fardeaux. Itai !»

Le brun se prit un coup dans l'estomac par Naeko qui voyait très bien où voulait en venir Rehiya.

« N'oublie pas que faire le contraire de ta nature peux te jouer des tours. Viens par là toi, je crois que trop dormir t'as grillé le cerveau »

La féline tira l'oreille du phénix sous l'œil exaspéré de ses compagnons. Shizuru souligna un point essentiel avant de se rendre la où les attendait une foule d'élèves.

« Une dernière chose, il est sur que vous avez des prénoms qui vous sont propres mais pas de noms. Pour éviter tous problèmes et surtout pour éviter de chercher, je vous ai assigné le nom respectif de vos protégées. Cependant, je n'ai pas précisé le lien familial qui vous uni à elles, à vous de faire preuve d'imagination. »

« Tokiha Rehiya sa sonne pas mal non ? »

« Pour un cousin qu'elle ne voulait pas revoir, oui »

« Hey ! Remballe tes griffes Minagi Naeko »

« Ce n'est pas bientôt finit vos enfantillages, remercier plutôt Shizuru-san de ne pas vous avoir donné de noms ridicules et sentez vous honorés de porter celui de celles que vous protégez »

Comme à son habitude, Ashka brisait l'ambiance avec sa froideur de chef mais n'avais pas tord. Naeko donna un dernier coup à son compagnon avant que les deux acquiescent.

« Hai »

Kanae sourit et croisa ses mains derrière son dos.

« Le rôle de cousine te vas très bien ice-berg-sama »

« Il vous vas à ravir aussi Hentai-sama »

Kanae rougit et fit la moue pendant qu'Ashka quittait la salle. Shizuru posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa protectrice et lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Ara, il semblerais que Kuga-san reste impassible à tes charmes Kanae-chan »

« Mou, ne te moque pas Shizuru-chan »

Les deux se mirent à rire de cette soudaine complicité mais ne se doutait pas que Natsuki assista à la scène. Cette dernière avait un mauvais pressentiment et plaignait déjà la louve qui allait devoir faire face au disciple de Shizuru.

Arriver dans le hall d'entrée du lycée, Shizuru, Naeko, Kanae, Ashka et Rehiya se séparèrent du reste du groupe qui prit place avec les élèves. Le Kaichô monta sur l'estrade et prit place devant les micros pour commencer son discours.

« Bonjour à tous. Comme vous le savez, notre début d'année est assez difficile dût aux quelques petits problèmes d'organisation. Je sais également que parmi vous se cache des élèves qui ont profité des évènements de l'an dernier pour sécher les cours et retarder la reconstruction de Fuuka. C'est pourquoi, étant donné que ces problèmes d'ordre subsistent, j'ai crée l'élite du Seishin. Ces élèves seront chargés de maintenir l'ordre dans l'académie. La direction et moi-même leur avons donné la permission de faire une patrouille régulière pour vérifier qu'aucun élève ne loupe les cours, mais ils ne sont pas là uniquement dans ce but. En effet, nous avons remarqué plusieurs agressions ces derniers temps. Le Seishin patrouilleras également pendant la sortie des cours et veilleras à la sécurité de chacun. Ils sont disposé à intervenir en cas de problème, alors n'hésitez pas a faire appel à eux. Maintenant que leurs activités vous sont révélées, j'aimerais vous présenter leur leader. »

Les élèves commencèrent à faire des messes basses, des questions fusaient et la curiosité montait chez les enseignants. Shizuru regarda Ashka qui comprit qu'elle devait prendre place à ses cotés. Elle monta sur l'estrade, sentant une certaine tension parmi la foule.

« Je vous présente Kuga Ashka »

Les réactions furent diverses : des élèves s'évanouissaient, d'autres prenaient des photos, certains restaient sans voix, des fans clubs commençait à être organiser, quelques dizaines d'élèves questionnait Natsuki qui n'avait rien demandé … Enfin bref, c'était un gros désordre sans nom. Voyant Ashka en proie aux regards envieux, Kanae monta à son tour sous l'œil amusée de Shizuru, encercla la taille de la louve et lança un sourire chaleureux accompagné d'un regard tranchant au publique.

« Voici un autre membres du Seishin, Fujino Kanae »

L'agitation ne faisait que croitre, Shizuru n'arrivait plus à calmer la foule d'élève et soupira. Ashka et ses compagnons comprirent enfin le grand danger appelé Fans et l'avertissement de Shizuru à ce sujet. Il fallait calmer tous ce beau monde avant que sa tourne mal. Ashka posa sa main sur l'épaule de Shizuru et fit signe aux autres de se bouches les oreilles. Shizuru s'exécuta et fit signe à Mai, Natsuki et Mikoto de faire de même. La louve siffla un bruit aigu tellement horrible qu'il pouvait percer les tympans de n'importe qui. Les élèves se bouchèrent les oreilles et regardèrent l'auteur de se bruit infâme.

« Ecoutez ce qu'a à dire votre Présidente au lieu de vous agiter comme des animaux affamés devant un morceau de viande. »

« Ookini, Kuga-san »

Ashka croisa les bras et lança le célèbre regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue aux élèves. Natsuki ne put s'empêcher de rire face à cette imitation, ma foi bien réussi. Si Ashka devait se faire passer pour une Kuga, autant le faire bien.

« Le leader du Seishin vas vous présenter son équipe, bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore au complet. »

Shizuru laissa sa place à Ashka.

« Nous somme actuellement au total de 4 membres au sein du Seishin, je supervise moi-même les patrouilles et l'heure à laquelle elles sont faites avec l'accord de la présidente ici présente. Pour votre sécurité, je vous demande de ne pas patrouiller à notre place sous prétexte de vouloir aider. D'une, nous avons été formé, vous non et de deux, toute personne qui enfreindrait cette ordre sera puni en conséquence de son acte. Le Kaichô et la représentante du comité de Direction décideront de votre sort. Maintenant que les choses sont claires, je vais présenter les membres qui m'accompagnent. Tout d'abord, Tokiha Rehiya »

Rehi' monta sur l'estrade et salua la foule avec un sourire charmeur. Naeko le suivit et lui marcha sur le pied. Le brun grimaçât dans la douleur.

« Et voici Minagi Naeko. Si un problème se pose, c'est à nous qu'il faut s'adresser. Même si vous ne connaissez pas tout les membres, ils sont très reconnaissables par leur uniforme blanc »

« Ookini Kuga-san pour avoir présenter votre équipe. Maintenant, j'aimerais annoncer le nom de mon futur bras droit. Fujino Kanae sera la vice présidente et membre du Seishin en même temps. Pour ménager au mieux ma cousine, je ferais le maximum pour que son travail soit facilité. Je vous remercie tous pour votre attention. »

Shizuru s'apprêta à quitter la scène, escortée par le Seishin quand un projectile, sortis de nul part fonça sur Shizuru. Natsuki se leva et courut dans sa direction.

« Shizuru, abunai ! »

Ashka arrêta le projectile avant qu'il ne touche sa cible et donna ses ordres.

« Mai, Mikoto faites sortir les élèves ! Rehi', Naeko cherché moi l'auteur de ce boucan ! Kanae, emmène Shizuru à l'abris et toi Natsuki tu reste avec moi »

« Ashka les issues sont bloquées ! »

« Mai ! C'est pareil de ce coté ! »

La louve regarda en direction de Mai et serra le poing.

« Kuso ! »

Les vitres explosèrent, provoquant un cri général et l'agitation des élèves. Paniqués, ils couraient dans tout les sens et devenaient difficile à calmer.

« Ashka, il y'as une issue possible au 2ème étage. Il y'a un autre croisement qui relie le hall d'entrée, le collège, le lycée et le bâtiment qui sert de QG pour le Conseil des Etudiants et le Comité de Direction. »

« Vraiment ? Hm, sa sens le piège à démon tout ça … Tans pis on à pas le choix. On change de plan ! Mai, escorte les élèves jusqu'au 2ème et frayer vous un chemin dans les couloirs ! Mikoto, tu balayeras la route en cas de besoin ! »

« Hm ! »

« Natsuki, je veux que tu aille avec Shizuru aider Mikoto et Mai à évacuer les autres élèves. »

« Mais, et vous ? Tu m'as bien dit qu'une fois éloigné des vos protégée, vous deveniez faibles. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, tans que vous rester en vie nous ne défailliront pas. Vous pouvez de nouveau matérialiser vos éléments et vous défendre. Soyer prudentes »

« Vous aussi »

Ashka acquiesça et sauta par une fenêtre brisées. Son intuition était bonne, sa grouillait de créature immonde dans tout les coins. Elle siffla aussi fort que possible pour alerter Naeko et Rehiya encore quelque part à chercher celui qui provoqua tout ce cirque. Les démons, alertés de sa présence, se jetèrent sur elle. La louve esquiva habilement toutes les attaques et sauta en hauteur pour préparer son attaque.

« _HAKUSHOKU RAIMEI_ ! »

Une rafale d'éclairs blancs s'abattit sur les démons. Ashka retomba au sol, souplement, et fonçât sur ses adversaires. Elle matérialisa un pique de glace dans sa main et l'éjecta à bout portant. S'en suivit plusieurs qui fusaient dans tout les sens, Rehiya s'imposa dans le combat et fit signe au leader de s'éloigner. Il leva la main au ciel et matérialisa une flamme énorme au dessus da sa tête.

« _KAMI NO HI _! »

Ashka baissa la tête pour ne pas se prendre le lance flamme de Rehiya en pleine figure et hurla.

« Rehi' tu pourrait faire attention quand tu lance tes attaques ! »

« Gomen, Gomen »

La louve se releva et fonça rejoindre Naeko, suivit de son compagnon. En pleine course, les cris des étudiants attirèrent l'attention d'Ashka.

« Oh c'est pas vrai … Rehi', retrouve Naeko, j'me charge de ses démons là et dés que tu la retrouve, rejoignez moi ! »

« Bien reçut ! »

La louve sprinta en direction de l'immeuble et sauta. Elle brisa une fenêtre du 2ème étage et roula au sol. Des démons l'encerclèrent et se jetèrent sur elle. Maitrisant un à un ses adversaire au corps à corps, Ashka lança ses piques de glace et sa rafal de neige en se frayant un chemin jusqu'au couloir où se dispersaient les élèves. Les démons affluèrent de tout les cotés, bloquant le chemin pour sortir du bâtiment réservé au Conseil des étudiants. Faire demi-tour pour regagner le lycée était une pure folie et les HiMEs ne pouvaient faire appel à leur élément avec toute cette foule. Mai se dirigea vers les escaliers, il ne restait qu'une solution : fuir sur le toit.

« Minna ! Montez tous sur le toit ! »

Les élèves se ruèrent vers les escaliers pour monter en vitesse.

« Rester groupés, ne vous dispersez pas ! »

Natsuki essayait tans bien que mal de repousser les assaillants avec l'aide de Mikoto pendant que Shizuru, en tête de groupe, arpentait les couloirs du 3ème pour conduire les élèves en lieu sûr le plus rapidement possible. Kanae, de son coté, achevait les derniers démons du 1er et monta rapidement donner un coup de main à Natsuki et Mikoto. Celles-ci laissèrent les derniers démons à Kanae et partir rattraper les autres.

« Mikoto, on prend les escaliers nord et on file au 3ème achever ces créatures à l'abris des regards ! »

« Hm ! »

Natsuki matérialisa ses éléments et fila à toute allure vers les escaliers voisin, suivit de prés par Mikoto-chin, épée en main.

De son coté, Rehiya retrouva Naeko en train de jouer avec les démons. Il la réprimanda sévèrement en lui disant que si Ashka le savait, elle serait furieuse. Ils achevèrent les derniers monstres présents dehors et partirent à l'assaut du bâtiment. Kanae ne savait plus où donner de la tête, ses assaillants l'attaquaient tous en même temps. Elle esquivait puis frappait avec sa technique de combat rapproché. Dés qu'elle en tuait un, un autre la chargeait. Un de ces adversaires ce faufila derrière elle et poussa un cri strident qui obligea Kanae à se retourner. Elle ferma les yeux au moment où la bête s'apprêtait à frapper mais un bruit de détente l'arrêta.

« Hey. Si on touche, je sors les crocs ! »

Ashka fronça les sourcils et tira une balle entre les deux yeux du démon. Celui-ci s'effondra au sol et devint poussière. La louve sourit à son amie et annonça ironiquement :

« Alors Mademoiselle, on baisse sa garde »

Kanae sauta dans les bras de la louve qui lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

« Ashka »

« Chut, ne dit rien. Je ne laisserais aucun démon lever la main sur toi, je te le promet »

La jeune fille leva la tête vers la louve qui essaya ses larmes. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et elles restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes. Kanae risqua d'approcher ses lèvres vers celles de la louve sans la quitter des yeux. Voyant que cette dernière ne la rejeta pas, elle continua et frôla dangereusement la lèvre inférieure d'Ashka. Celle-ci frissonna quand leurs peaux se touchèrent, sa respiration devenait lourde et un sentiment étrange l'envahissait. Kanae posa sa main sur la joue de sa louve et ferma le peu d'espace entre leurs lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux et susurra le nom de celle qu'elle avait toujours aimée.

« Ashka … »

La belle Ashka ferma les yeux à son tour et s'apprêta à embrasser celle qui l'avait mit dans un état second mais un bruit sourd la sortie de sa transe.

« Ashka, on a besoin de toi au 3ème ! »

Celle-ci se précipita vers la voix de Naeko, oubliant presque la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait quelques secondes plutôt. Elle se reprit et se retourna vers Kanae, voyant bien que celle-ci semblait déçut.

« O-On y vas »

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de son amie, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle savait que celle-ci suivrait et monta au 3ème étage.

Les élèves étaient maintenant arrivés sur le toit du bâtiment où logeaient le Comité de Direction et le Conseil des Etudiants. Mai courait en bas des escaliers, évitant les élèves qui montaient, pour voir si personne ne restait bloqué quelque part. Elle heurta quelqu'un et s'excusa rapidement.

« Ah, gomen ! Yukino-san ?! »

« Mai-san ! »

« Yukino-san, où est ton esprit protecteur ! »

« Euh … Eh bien, il est parti aider ses amis »

Mai soupira de soulagement et continua son ascension.

« Yokattaaaa. Yukino-san, monte sur le toit et retrouve Shizuru-san pour voir s'il ne manque aucun élèves. Je me charge des derniers arrivants. »

« Hai ! »

Au 3ème étage, les combats faisait rages. Kanae et Ashka s'occupait des démons cotés sud, Natsuki et Mikoto était déjà en train de faire le ménages au 4ème et l'équipe Rehiya/Naeko était partie en direction des escaliers centrales où des élèves semblaient piégés. Mais arrivé sur place, quelqu'un avait déjà fait le ménage. Rehiya questionna un des élèves pour savoir qui avait bien pu faire ça mais avait déjà sa petite idée.

« Oi kimi ! Est-ce que c'est toi qui les as tués ? »

« Doucement Rehi', tu vas leur faire peur ! »

« C'est moi qui l'ai fait »

Une ombre sortie de nulle part confirma l'idée du jeune homme.

« Je me doutais que c'était toi »

« Kohi-chiiiiin ! »

Naeko sauta sur son ami. Celui-ci la porta d'un bras trés facilement. Kohichi était un jeune homme très grand et très imposant. Il avait de magnifique yeux noisette et une chevelure couleur ében. Il portait lui aussi l'uniforme du Seishin.

« Kohichi, Ashka doit être dans l'aile sud du bâtiment. J'ai bien peur qu'à cette allure là, ses membres ne tiennent pas le coup. »

« J'y vais de ce pas, je vous laisse ces jeunes gens »

Le dénommé Kohichi déposa Naeko sur le sol et se déplaça très rapidement dans les couloirs. Il trouva Ashka agenouillée au sol, essoufflée, protégée par Kanae qui repoussait les attaques ennemies. Le jeune homme prêta mais forte à son amie, soulagée de sa présence.

« Kohichi ! Yokatta, j'ai bien cru ne plus arriver à bout de ceux là. »

« Pardonnez moi mon retard, Yukino-chan retouchait mon uniforme. »

Kanae observa son ami et ne pût s'empêcher de rire. Kohichi était un peu grand pour son uniforme mais après retouche, il lui allait comme un gant. Elle aida ensuite la louve à se redresser et à reprendre son souffle.

« Ashka, Kohichi te portera sur le toit. Si tu continue à faire des efforts, tu vas t'effondrer d'épuisement »

« Kanae à raison, laisse-moi t'emmener »

Mais la louve était trop têtue et continua de marcher seule.

« Si je dois m'effondrer d'épuisement, je le ferais une fois que j'aurais exterminé chaque démon présent dans cette école. »

Natsuki et Mikoto arrivèrent sur le toit après avoir fait le ménage dans l'aile nord. Mai les aperçu et s'approcha, très inquiète de les avoir perdu de vue.

« Mikoto, Natsuki ! Dieu merci, vous n'avez rien. Je vous ai cherché partout. »

« On faisait le ménage, hein Natsuki ? »

« Et on l'as fait proprement »

Mai leva un sourcil, intrigué.

« Avec vos … ? »

Les deux acquiescèrent.

« Sou ka »

« Où est Shizuru ? »

« Avec Yukino-san, dans le fond là-bas »

Natsuki la remercia et se dirigea vers Shizuru. Pendant ce temps dans les couloirs, Ashka et ses compagnons exterminaient les derniers monstres qui tentaient de gagner le toit. Rehiya se précipita vers la porte menant sur le toit et cria.

« Abunai ! »

Des démons réussirent à grimper par les parois extérieurs du l'immeuble. Naeko suivit le jeune homme et repoussa les attaquent, armés de leur armes respectif. Rehiya avait un long bâton et sa compagne, un sabre. Kohichi n'avait besoin d'aucune arme pour les abattre, sa seule force physique suffisait. Kanae avait toujours préférée l'Hallebarde et Ashka maniait très bien les armes à feu.

« Seishin, en formation de défense ! Les autres, regroupez vous en cercle et ne bougez pas ! »

Tous s'exécutèrent sous les ordres de la louve, les membres du Seishin se regroupèrent autour des élèves et attendirent le signal du leader.

« A mon signal ! »

Les bêtes immondes se jetèrent sur les étudiants en poussant des cris horribles.

« Maintenant ! »

Les Esprit lâchèrent ensemble leur énergie et repoussèrent les ennemis en les terrassant jusqu'au dernier. Ashka soupira et essuya son front en sueur, la journée ne venais pourtant que de commencer. La louve se retourna pour voir l'état des élèves mais la voix de Natsuki l'interpella.

« Ashka, nigette ! »

Un énorme monstre ouvrit sa gueule pour ne faire qu'une bouchée de la louve. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux et avala sa salive bruyamment. Mais avant que le monstre n'attaque, une silhouette se dressa entre Ashka et la bête. Des gants à griffes aux deux mains, l'inconnu attaqua le monstre avant qu'il ne le fasse et le terrassa. Son uniforme blanc attira l'attention de tous et surtout celui de Kanae.

« Eh bin, je ne compte plus les fois où je te sauve la mise Ashka »

« Kimaho …»

Kimaho était l'esprit protecteur de Nao, elle était un peu plus petite qu'Ashka, rouquine espiègle aux cheveux mi-longs et aux yeux violacés.

« Honorée que tu te souviennes de moi après cette énorme sieste ! »

« Baka ! »

« Alors, j'ai gagné quoi ? »

« Tu n'auras rien, sous prétexte d'avoir aidé ton chef »

« Oh si tu le prend comme ça, je n'ai pas le choix »

Ashka recula d'un pas, méfiante.

« Puisque tu ne me donne pas mon dû, je viens le prendre »

Elle attrapa la tête de la louve, désorientée, et prit possession de ses lèvres sous le regard abasourdie des étudiants. Shizuru jeta un œil sur son esprit complètement tétanisé devant la scène. Kanae était au bord de la crise, entre colère et tristesse. Elle n'avait jamais forcé Ashka et avait toujours attendu que celle-ci soit plus ouverte pour espérer un geste tendre de sa part. Mais que Kimaho débarque et lui prenne ce qui lui revenait de droit, elle ne pouvait le supporter. Elle s'avançât vers les deux jeunes filles et éloigna Kimaho. La pauvre Ashka ne comprenait plus et regarda Kanae, incrédule. Celle-ci lui caressa la joue avant de prendre voracement possession de ses lèvres. La louve clignota des yeux plusieurs fois et rougit avant de rendre le baiser mais Kanae brisa le contact avant qu'elle ne puisse le lui rendre convenablement. Celle-ci ne semblait pas s'être aperçu qu'Ashka voulait plus de contact, trop occupée à marquer son territoire. La protectrice de Shizuru lança un regard meurtrier vers Kimaho qui croisa les bras, mécontente d'avoir été interrompue.

* * *

Et voila, c'est terminer pour ce chapitre ci u_u Dés demain, je ferais la suite, je suis de nouveau inspiré \o/ C'est mon senpai qui vas être contente u_u XD


	4. Le temps des aveux

Ohayoooooooooooo !

Et oui c'est encore moi x) Je viens tout juste determiner mon chapitre 4 et je le poste pour le grand plaisir de ceux qui lisent mes fics et qui les appéricient \o/

Le prochainc chapitre étant un double Lemon, la fic seras classée M ! En attendant je vous laisse lire mon travail de 10 pages XD

Enjoy x)

Petite précision : les paroles en Italique sont les pensées d'Ashka.

* * *

**Le temps des aveux**

**Première partie**

Plusieurs jours avaient passés depuis l'incident de l'attaque du lycée. Kohichi, sous les ordres d'Ashka, effaça la mémoire des étudiants par simple contact physique. Tout semblait calme maintenant, les démons ne donnait plus signe de vie mais pas question de relâcher sa vigilance. Il fallait donc allier prudence, protection, devoir en tans que membre du Seishin et étudiant à part entière de Fuuka. Pour Kanae, la vie de lycéenne semblait être un jeu distrayant, jonglant entre responsabilité de gardienne, de vice présidente, entre les cours et surtout, surtout … les FANGIRLS ! Y penser ne faisait qu'iriser les poils de la louve qui se promenait sur le campus, cherchant un peu de tranquillité loin de ses propres Fans. Elle avait prit sa forme animal mais pas celle ordinaire. Un loup présent sur le domaine de Fuuka aurait créé une multitude d'agitation si elle se faisait repérer. C'est pour cette raison que notre louve blanche opta pour la forme passe partout : une petite boule de poils très « mignonne » comme dirait Kanae.

_Kanae …_

Depuis l'incident sur le toit pendant la bataille, Ashka avait fuit Kanae, effrayée. Non pas par cette dernière, mais par un sentiment inconnu et grandissant. Depuis son réveille, la louve avait constaté un changement chez son amie et cela l'intriguait beaucoup. Certes, elles avaient toujours été proches et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui mais quelque chose est différent.

« Ashka-samaaaaaaaa ! Où êtes-vous ?! »

La louve sortie de ces pensées, ses sens lui disait « ALERTE ! DANGER ! » enclenché par le cataclysme appelé « Fan ». Elle sprinta à l'abri des regards et sauta sur une branche d'arbre. Heureusement pour elle, sa petite taille lui permit de se dissimuler sous l'ombre des feuillages mais aussi de se coucher sur cette énorme branche. L'ouragan passa sous le nez d'Ashka et personne ne remarqua sa présence. Celle-ci soupira et replongea dans ses réflexions.

_Où en étais-je déjà ? … Ah oui …_

La louve remarqua le regard insistant et parfois envieux, mélangé à la tristesse que lui lançais Kanae. Il n'y a pas que ça, cette dernière voulait toujours plus de contact et ses étreintes étaient plus fréquentes, plus serrée et plus intimes qu'auparavant. Ashka remarqua aussi un changement dans son propre comportement. En présence de sa compagne, son corps se raidissait et un sentiment nerveux l'envahissait. Sa peau frissonnait quand Kanae était proche, son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et son cœur accélérait dés qu'elle la touchait. Etais-ce … le désir ? Et ses admirateurs qui lui couraient après sans arrêt, ne lui laissant aucunes minutes de répit ! La louve grogna puis fini par baisser les oreilles, anéantis par ces nouvelles sensations. Les esprits peuvent-ils ressentir la jalousie ? Après avoir ressenti la haine, la boule de poils perchée sur sa branche ne se posait plus de question la dessus. Plongée dans sa réflexion, Ashka ne remarqua pas l'araignée grimpé sur son pelage blanc.

« Alors, la grande Ashka fuit devant de simple humains »

La fuyarde en question sursauta et retourna la tête pour voir une araignée aux couleurs sombres mettre ses poils en désordre avec ses 8 pattes.

« Kimaho ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Et toi ? »

« Hm … je fuis mes fans … » Grommela la louve

« Oh, tient tient ! »

« Urusai, dis moi plutôt ce que tu fais là »

« Je cherche un peu de tranquillité loin des salles de cours »

L'araignée reprit forme humaine et força Ashka à reprendre la sienne en l'encombrant de son poids. Désormais dans une position très embarrassante et très compromettante, le leader du Seishin pria pour un peu d'aider. Il semblerait que Dieu est entendu, la branche craqua sous le poids des deux jeunes filles. Ashka pensait pouvoir s'échapper mais Kimaho l'agrippa dans la chute, la jeune fille chuta sur le dos et se retrouva avec sa camarade sur le ventre.

« Itaaaai … »

L'araignée esquissa un sourire mesquin.

« Bien et si nous reprenions là ou nous en étions l'autre fois avant d'être interrompu par cette chère et tendre Kanae »

Ashka repoussa son amie et prit quelques distances.

« Arrête »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Je n'aime pas les contacts physique et tu le sais »

Kimaho croisa les bras et poussa un rire, frustrée du comportement d'Ashka.

« Laisse moi rire, dis plutôt que tu ne veux être touchée que par elle. D'ailleurs, tu ne l'as pas repoussé quand elle t'as embrassée »

Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Ashka détourna le regard, rougissante, et bougonna.

« J'ai été surprise, je n'ai pas réagit »

« Oh Ashka ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, tu peux berner les autres comme bon te semble mais je sais que tu fuis Kanae pour ne pas céder à tes besoins »

« Assez ! »

« Comme tu voudras mais n'oublie pas que plus tu l'éviteras, plus tu la blesseras et jamais, ô grand jamais, tu n'as permit qu'on lui fasse du mal. Dis-toi que si tu ignore tes envies, un jour ça sortira tout seul et qui sais ce dont tu es capable une fois sous pression »

« Je ne ferais rien de stupide »

« Toi non mais n'oublie pas tes instincts animal. Tu es une louve Ashka, la bestialité coule dans tes veines »

« Je ne suis pas une brute animal sans douceur ! »

« Parce que tu arrive encore à tenir tête à tes pulsions mais le jour où ce ne seras plus le cas tu ne penseras qu'a avoir ce que tu veux sans prendre en compte les envies de ta partenaire ! »

La tisseuse de toile marquait un point, si Ashka refoulait le désir qu'elle éprouve envers Kanae, qui sait ce qu'elle ferait s'il explosait. La louve soupira, reconnaissant sa défaite. Le manque de contact de son amie devenait difficile à supporter et sa présence lui manquait tout autant. Il ne restait plus qu'une solution : aller chercher un peu de tactile sans y allé brusquement. Kanae aimait beaucoup taquiner la louve, si elle devinait que ses câlins lui manquaient, elle ne manquerait pas de le lui faire remarquer et ça, Ashka ne le voulait pas.

« Pour te remercier de ton aide, je te donne une mission. Patrouille dans les environs et quand ce seras fait, transmet ton rapport à Shizuru. »

Kimaho croisa les bras et soupira. La louve lui tourna le dos, sourire aux lèvres et s'isolat dans un coin pour reprendre sa forme de mini Ashka. Elle courut aussi vite que possible et se faufila dans le bâtiment réservé aux membres de la Direction. Il fallait maintenant se faire discret, elle inspecta le couloir. Personne à gauche, personne à droite. La louve fila à toute allure à travers les couloirs et grimpa les escaliers. Au croisement de couloirs entre les salles du personnel et celui des enseignants, Ashka heurta les jambes de quelqu'un. Dû a sa petite taille, elle ne blessa pas cette personne mais elle. Le louveteau secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et s'enfuir mais l'inconnu l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne file. La petite boule de poils blanche s'apprêta à grogner mais la voix de l'inconnu l'interpela. Ashka se détendit en reconnaissant la propriétaire de cet accent qu'une seule personne possédait dans Fuuka.

« Ara, ChibiAshka est si Kawaii. Je me demande si ma petite Natsuki à déjà vu cette forme »

Le Kaichô resserra son étreinte autour d'Ashka et se dirigeat vers son bureau. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle posa la louve sur son bureau et s'assit à son tour. Celle-ci souri en voyant l'animal se secouer.

« J'ai fait convoquer les membres du Seishin et les HiMEs. Le festival culturel est demain et je pense que nous auront de la visite. »

Le quadrupède tourna la tête sur le cotés, intriguée par les propos de Shizuru. La porte coulissa et tout le petit monde habituel entra. Rehiya et Naeko précédaient la ponctuelle et aimable amie Tokiha, suivit de très près par Mikoto. Yukino arriva derrière, suivit de prés par Kohichi. Natsuki et Nao se disputaient encore, accompagnées de Kimaho.

« Je n'y suis pour rien si le foutoir qui te sert de chambre n'as pas résisté, chien stupide ! »

« Quel idée de tester tes nouvelles technique sur moi ! A cause de toi, je n'ai plus d'appartement ! Mai héberge déjà 2 personne de plus, je suis forcée de déranger Shizuru en lui imposant ma présence sans oublier qu'Ashka m'accompagne. Satané tisseuse de toile ! Tient, qu'est-ce que … »

Kuga s'approcha de la boule de poils présente sur le bureau de son amie, laissant Nao s'énerver seule, et reconnut son esprit.

« Me dit pas que t'as encore fuis ton groupe de fans hystérique »

Elle lui tapota le museau et fini par caresser son pelage blanc en soupirant.

« Je me demande combien de temps on vas devoir rester chez toi, Shizuru »

« Ara, Natsuki serait-elle pressée de me quitter ? »

« Mais nan voyons, c'est juste que je ne veux pas t'encombrer. Ashka et moi prenons déjà assez de place, en plus tu as Kanae avec toi. »

« Mais Natsuki ne m'encombre pas du tout. De plus, Ashka-san et Kanae dorment ensemble sur le sofa il me semble. Nous pouvons très bien vivre comme ça pour le moment. Au contraire, je remercie Yuuki-san d'avoir saccagé ton appartement »

Natsuki resta stupéfaite devant la décontraction que pouvait mettre Shizuru dans ces paroles. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire et ingurgita une gorgé de thé. Natsuki et Ashka se regardèrent, perplexe. La porte coulissa de nouveau, laissant entrée une Kanae bien essoufflée. Celle-ci tomba à genoux et inspira fortement. Très inquiète de l'état de son amie, la louve reprit forme humaine et se dirigea vers elle.

« Kanae, est-ce que sa va ? »

« J'ai voulu arriver à l'heure mais j'ai dû semer mes poursuivants »

La jeune fille offrit un magnifique sourire à sa compagne, soulagée de la voir revenir vers elle après plusieurs jours de fuite. Mais Ashka était bien trop occuper à vouloir tuer ceux qui avaient mit Kanae dans cet état pour remarquer que celle-ci avait trouvée confort et chaleur contre son corps. Shizuru souri à la scène, inconsciente du regard inhabituel que lui lançais Natsuki. La louve aida son amie à se relever et à s'assoir sur une chaise. Shizuru termina son thé et souri à son assemblé.

« J'ai de bonnes nouvelles aujourd'hui. Un fax est arrivé dans la matinée, Midori-san et son esprit arriveront au Japon dans quelques jours. Pour ce qui est des autres membres du Seishin manquant, nous n'avons aucunes nouvelles. »

« Sa ira, Shizuru-san, nous n'avons pas été réveillé en même temps. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront là sous peu. »

Ashka avait une confiance totale en ses compagnons. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule du Kaichô et se tourna vers ses amis.

« Le festival culturel de cette année étant demain, l'académie verra ses portes ouvertes à tous les visiteurs. De ce fait, Shizuru-san et moi-même pensons que c'est le moment opportun pour nos ennemis d'attaquer impunément. Le Seishin devra donc être sur ces gardes, nous ne savons pas quel genre de dangers nous attendent demain. »

« A conditions qu'il y'en ai »

Kimaho soupira, ces derniers temps les démons se faisaient rares. Ashka fronça les sourcils en regardant son amie prendre la situation à la légère.

« Justement, étant donné qu'ils n'ont plus refait surface depuis l'attaque de Fuuka, ils pensent peut être que nous allons baisser notre garde et profiter de l'événement comme tout le monde. Nous devons rester vigilent, la journée de demain sera longue. Il faudra surveiller l'école du matin jusqu'à la fête du soir. »

Shizuru offrit un sourire à Ashka et avait deux mots à dire à ce propos.

« Ashka-san, cette année les élèves seront en Yukata pour aller à la fête organiser pendant la soirée. »

« Yu-Yukata ?! »

Ashka sentait déjà qu'elle n'allait pas aimer la journée de demain. Elle tenta quand même une esquive à cette soudaine décision.

« O-Oi, qui à prit une décision pareil ?! En plus de ça, les membres du Seishin sont dispensés »

« Ara, ara … Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Ashka-san, vous êtes maintenant assez populaires pour être reconnut même en Yukata. »

Le Kaichô se resservit du thé, récompense de sa victoire contre Ashka.

« Oi, Natsuki, un peu de soutient s'il te plait »

Le ton plaintif de son esprit faisait de la peine à la jeune fille mais la lutte contre Shizuru était inutile, elle gagnait toujours. La louve soupira face à sa défaite. Rehiya tapa dans le dos de son amie et ria à gorge déployer, très excité par la fête a venir.

« Fais pas cette tête, on sera tous dans la même tenu ! Shizuru-san à déjà mit des Yukatas à notre disposition. »

Après plusieurs minutes de débat et de chamailleries, le petit groupe de dispersa, retournant chacun en cours pour préparer la fête de demain. Tout le monde s'activait et préparait le domaine pour l'évènement. Kanae ne semblait pas en forme, ce qui inquiéta Ashka et Shizuru.

« Natsuki, pourrais-tu conduire Kanae à l'infirmerie ? Elle a besoin de repos »

« Huh ? Ah … ouais »

« Je vais bien, Shizuru-san »

La demoiselle offrit son plus beau sourire mais ne réussit à convaincre personne. Ashka se frotta les tempes pour rester calme.

« Iié, tu iras à l'infirmerie te reposer. C'est un ordre »

La louve se pencha vers son amie, appuyant son front contre le sien, et soupira.

« S'il te plait, suit Natsuki jusqu'à l'infirmerie et repose toi. Je me fais beaucoup de soucis pour ton état depuis que tu es rentrée. Je me sentirais plus sereine dans mon travail pour la surveillance de demain en te sachant dans un lit chaud. »

« Mais je - »

« Kanae ! »

Le son sévère et froid dans la voix de son amie, fit sursauter Kanae. Cette dernière baissa la tête et obéit aux ordres donnés par son leader. Ashka avait beaucoup de mal à gérer ses émotions et réprimandait son amie par inquiétude. Natsuki, connaissant très bien ce genre de comportement, posa ses mains sur les épaules de Kanae et lui fit signe de ne rien dire.

« Ashka, je préfère l'emmener dans le dortoir de Shizuru. J'ai peur que l'information fasse très vite le tour du campus et qu'ils se précipitent tous à l'infirmerie, voir son état. »

« Je te remercie »

Natsuki lança un regard que Shizuru comprit très bien, avant de quitter la salle accompagné de Kanae. Ashka retourna à ses papiers pour la mission de demain et soupira. Le kaichô brisa le silence.

« Ashka-san ne devrait pas être aussi dur envers Kanae »

La louve s'arrêta dans son occupation et fixa le plafond, abattue.

« Je n'aime pas qu'elle se force alors qu'elle est à bout. Même quand tu lui donne des heures de repos, elle continue à patrouiller alors que je le fait déjà. »

« Peut être a-t-elle simplement besoin d'être en compagnie d'Ashka-san. »

La louve se tût un moment, Shizuru souri gentiment et se leva.

« Ashka-san et Natsuki se ressemble beaucoup. Je sais que mon comportement l'exaspère souvent, je ne fait pas forcément attention à ma santé, alors elle s'emporte et perd son sang froid, par inquiétude. Elle n'aime pas vraiment les contacts physiques mais quand elle me montre un peu d'attention et d'affection, je suis heureuse. J'aime Natsuki plus que tout au monde, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à vivre si elle me fuyait encore une fois. J'ai toujours attendu qu'elle soit prête à recevoir mes sentiments, j'ai toujours été à ses cotés. Toutes ses années de patience ont été récompensées quand elle c'est ouverte à moi, j'étais satisfaite. »

Shizuru enlaça la louve, qui ne s'y attendait pas et sursauta.

« Ashka-san n'aime pas les contacts physique non plus et pourtant elle accepte les étreintes que lui offre Kanae. Tout comme Natsuki, sa protectrice à peur de ses sentiments et s'enfuit. Ce n'est pas de repos dont à besoin Kanae, c'est de la chaleur qui lui faut : la chaleur de la personne qu'elle aime plus que tout. »

Le leader écarquilla les yeux, choqué de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plutôt.

« Kanae à véritablement souri quand elle était dans les bras de sa louve. J'étais très heureuse de voir un sourire remplacer les larmes. L'absence et la distance de la personne qu'on aime est plus douloureuse que n'importe quoi d'autre. Je le sais mieux que quiconque. »

La louve ferma les yeux et retourna l'étreinte offerte.

« Gomen, Shizuru, nous ne sommes que des louves stupides »

Le Kaichô tapota la tête d'Ashka, et souri.

« Hai, méchantes louves »

« Natsuki viendra vers toi Shizuru, j'en suis persuadée. Je crois même qu'elle surmontera ses peurs, pour toi. »

« J'espère mais si ce n'est pas encore le cas, j'attendrais le tems qu'il faut. »

Shizuru lui adressa un sourire et retourna à sa place.

« Ashka-san n'as pas à s'en faire pour demain, je suis sûr que le Seishin n'auras pas à agir. Une mission plus importante que celle là l'attend. »

La louve hacha positivement la tête et quitta la salle.

« Merci »

Ashka courut dans les couloirs en se faisant discrète. Elle sortie rapidement de l'établissement et se dirigeat vers les dortoirs.

« Ashka ? »

La louve ralentie dans sa course en apercevant Natsuki. Celle-ci s'étonna de voir son esprit ici.

« Kanae est couchée, j'ai attendu qu'elle s'endorme avant de quitter la chambre. »

« Merci Natsuki »

La louve passa à coté de sa protégée et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Shizuru-san est quelqu'un de bien et très patiente en plus de ça. Ne laisse pas tes peurs te barrer le chemin vers le bonheur. Prend la situation en main et montre lui à quel point elle est la femme la plus belle au monde et la plus importante à tes yeux »

Natsuki ne comprit pas pourquoi Ashka disait cela si soudainement et surtout en souriant. Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de dire un mot car sa protectrice était déjà partie. La jeune fille soupira en haussant les épaules et repartie en direction du lycée. La louve, de son coté, entra dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'avança vers le sofa. Kanae y sanglotait silencieusement et ne remarqua pas la présence de l'être tans désiré par son cœur. Ashka s'approcha de son amie et essuya ses larmes, celle-ci sursauta.

« Ashka ?! »

« Shhhh »

Le regard affectueux de sa compagne intrigua la jeune fille en convalescence pour la journée. La louve se coucha prés de Kanae et déposa ses lèvres sur son front.

« Pardon si je t'ai fait souffrir par mon absence ou ma froideur, je ne voulait pas te rendre malheureuse »

La gardienne de Shizuru, se blottit contre la louve et enfoui sa tête dans la poitrine de sa partenaire, qui rougit un peu. Elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'Ashka qui lui souri et remonta le drap sur ces épaules.

« Je suis heureuse quand tu es là »

« Alors je ne partirais plus. Repose-toi maintenant. »

« Je ne veux pas … »

La voix n'était qu'un murmure mais Ashka l'entendit quand même.

« Je ne veux pas me réveiller a coté d'une place vide ! »

La louve sentit l'étreinte autour de sa taille se resserrer et essaya de calmer son amie en proie à de nouvelles larmes.

« Kanae calme toi … »

« Je veux pouvoir t'enlacer sans que tu ne fuis ! Je veux montrer à toutes celles qui te courent après que tu es à moi, je ne supporte pas qu'elles te touchent et que tu ne dises rien. Je veux être la seule à t'embrasser ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas avoir ce droit, ne Ashka ? Pourquoi ?! »

Ashka ne dit rien et se contenta de peu. Elle prit tendrement possession des lèvres de sa compagne et lui transmit tout l'amour qu'elle avait. Le baiser dura quelques instants, qui paraissaient être une éternité pour Kanae, avant d'être rompu par celle qui l'avait donné.

« Tu as déjà tout les droits sur mon corps et mon cœur. Tu es la seule qui compte pour moi, tu l'as toujours été. Ces derniers temps, j'avais peur de mes sentiments grandissants. Je ne pouvais plus supporter tous ceux qui te courraient après et je ne voulais pas que tu le remarque alors j'ai fuis. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait endurer le pire, je me ferais pardonner c'est promit. »

Kanae sentait des milliers de papillons voler dans son estomac et des boulons électriques faire frissonner sa peau chaque fois qu'Ashka la touchait ou l'embrassait. La louve laissa ses instincts la guidée pour déshabiller la femme qu'elle aimait et susurra à son oreille.

« Je t'aime …»

La proie de la louve rougit violement et resserra son étreinte en gémissant d'un ton plaintif, le nom de son bourreau. De son coté, Natsuki retourna dans le bureau de Shizuru et y entra sans frapper, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle pensait encore à ce que lui avait dit Ashka et cela la perturbait beaucoup.

**Ne laisse pas tes peurs te barrer le chemin vers le bonheur. Prend la situation en main et montre lui à quel point elle est la femme la plus belle au monde et la plus importante à tes yeux**

Il est vrai que Natsuki à toujours été absorbé par l'élégance et la grâce dont dispose Shizuru, elle aimait également la voir sourire, sentir son parfum, entendre sa voix l'appeler et ... Sentant un courant d'air, Kuga leva la tête et s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche mais se tût en voyant son amie devant la fenêtre ouverte. Ses cheveux volaient au vent et elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Oui, Shizuru était vraiment belle. Hypnotisée par la scène, Natsuki souffla les mots que lui dicta son esprit .

« Magnifique ... »

La fille aux cheveux couleur de la nuit s'approcha à pas de loup, elle ressentit un besoin urgent de sentir le corps de sa compagne contre le sien. Elle arriva à hauteur de celle-ci et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Shizuru sursauta et poussa un jappement dans la surprise.

« N-Natsuki ?! »

« Tu avais l'air pensive. Est-ce que sa va ? »

Shizuru était un peu tendu mais se décontracta sous les caresses que lui offrait Natsuki.

« Ara … Natsuki est très affectueuse aujourd'hui, que se passe t-il ? »

Kuga soupira mais ne relâcha pas son étreinte, elle pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Shizuru.

« Je veux simplement te montrer mon affection, je n'ai pas le droit ? »

Le Kaichô souri et profita de ce moment bien rare en chantonnant gaiement.

« Natsuki à tout les droits~ »

La princesse des Glaces de Fuuka leva un sourcil amusé.

« Oh, vraiment ? »

« Hai »

« Dans ce cas, tu n'y verra aucun inconvénient si je prend ce qui m'appartient »

Shizuru resta figer, de quoi pouvait bien parler Natsuki ? Celle-ci la retourna pour que leurs regards se croisent. Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle lueur dans les yeux de la princesse des Glaces, elle semblait confiante. Natsuki bloqua sa compagne contre la fenêtre en posant ses mains contre le rebord, de chaque cotés de celle-ci. La kaichô se sentait nerveuse mais ne quitta pas des yeux le regard qui la fixait avec convoitise. A titre d'essaie, la belle Natsuki posa lentement ses lèvres sur celles de Shizuru et attendit une réaction qui ne tarda pas à venir. Le baiser, tendre et innocent au départ, se transforma bien vite en baiser vorace et passionnée. L'ex propriétaire de KiyoHime était aux anges, elle agrippa le dos de sa partenaire et combla l'écart restant entre leur deux corps. La plus jeune des deux demoiselles passa ses bras autour de la taille de Shizuru et partie à la conquête de son corps. Le Kaichô sentait ses jambes faiblir mais Natsuki la bloqua sur le rebord de la fenêtre et continua de marquer la peau de sa compagne en explorant son cou. La pauvre Shizuru n'en pouvait plus, la situation ne lui déplaisait pas mais la porte non verrouiller qui pourrait tout arrêter, si. Parler entre deux souffles loqueteux était très difficile mais la présidente y parvenu quand même.

« N-Natsuki … La porte … »

La louve grogna et porta sa petite amie. Elle la plaqua, sans brutalité, contre le bois de la porte coulissante et verrouilla la pièce. Personne ne pouvait les interrompre maintenant, aux grands plaisir de tous. Shizuru poussa Natsuki jusqu'au bureau et aida sa compagne à s'assoir. Toutes deux se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que la motarde brise le silence.

« Shizuru, depuis la mort de ma mère tu as toujours prit soins de moi. Je t'en suis très reconnaissante car c'est grâce à toi si je n'ai pas fini comme Nao. Tu as toujours été très patiente avec moi et tu m'as toujours tout pardonné même si je ne le méritais pas. Je t'ai fait souffrir pendant plusieurs années en ne voyant pas les sentiments que tu avais à mon égard et je m'en veux énormément. J'étais très effrayée à l'idée d'aimer et d'être aimer en retour, je le suis encore un peu aujourd'hui mais je suis sûr d'une chose. Je t'aime Shizuru, je t'aime plus que tout, tu es ma seule famille. Mai prend beaucoup soins de moi aussi, mes amis également et je les en remercie mais si j'ai tout ça c'est parce que tu étais là. Tu m'as aidée à m'ouvrir au monde qui m'entourait et à apprécier mes jours à Fuuka. Je ne te ferais plus attendre Shizuru, je suis prête à affronter mes peurs et mes envies. Ashka m'as dit des choses qui m'ont ouvert les yeux. Elle m'a dit d'affronter mes angoisses et de montrer à la femme que j'aime à quel point elle compte à mes yeux. C'est pourquoi je … »

Natsuki rougit et inspira profondément sous le regard intrigué et heureux de sa partenaire.

« Je te veux, Shizuru ! »

* * *

Et voilaaaaaaaa ! XDDDDDD Je coupe a la partie la plus intérréssante je sais u_u Faudrat être patient mes petits \o/ Je sens déja que mon senpai vas me faire une réfléxion là-dessus et va m'activer pour que j'écrive la suite u.u"


	5. Omake

**Petit Omake pour la route quand même u_u C'est toujours la partie la plus drole d'une fic, pourquoi s'en priver ? XD**

_**#~ O . M . A . K . E ~#**_

**DevilK. sagement assise à sa table recouverte de divers feuille froissée, gribouillée, semblait concentrée et n'avait pas bougée d'un pouce depuis plusieurs heures.**

Naeko _**titillant l'auteur avec un bâton**_ : Ne Natsuki, tu crois qu'elle est morte ?

Natsuki _**haussant les épaules**_ : Je ne pense pas, c'est pas si facile à abattre les auteurs faignants comme elle.

Naeko _**regardant Natsuki**_ : Oh ...

**Elle poussa un peu trop fort l'auteur qui tomba sur le coté en poussant un grognement féroce. La féline sursauta et se précipita derrière Natsuki qui sursauta légèrement elle aussi. Toute deux attendirent une réaction de l'auteur mais celle-ci ne bougeat pas.**

Naeko _**paniquée**_ : J'ai tué ma créatrice !

Natsuki : C'est pas bon ça ! Shizuru !

**La brune sortie d'on ne sais où et se rapprocha de la belle Natsuki.**

Shizuru : Ara ?

Naeko _**secouant l'auteur**_ : Ne meurt pas nya !

**Un ronflement laissa les trois jeunes filles sur le derrière.**

Shizuru _**souriant**_ : Ara, il semblerait que l'auteur fasse une petite sièste aprés tans de travail.

Natsuki _**remarquant le sourire suspect de la brune**_ : Oi Shizuru, tu ne lui aurais pas refilée ce thé affreusement amer qui détendrait un troupeau d'éléphant au point de tous les endormir ?

Shizuru _**faisant une moue boudeuse**_ : Ikezu ! Il est très bon ce thé, DevilK-san l'as but d'une traite !

Natsuki _**sentant son calme lui échapper**_ : Je m'en doutais ... Et comment on fait pour avoir la suite si l'auteur dort comme une grosse marmotte qu'elle est ?!

Shizuru _**restant figée**_ : Ara ...

DevilK. _**se reveillant de trés mauvaix poil**_ : Je t'ai entendu Natsuki ... Comme punition, tu sera bloquée dans l'ascenseur du dortoir avec Takeda !

Natsuki : Nan, tu ne peux pas faire ça !

DevilK. _**rire diabolique avec son carnet dans la main**_ : Si je peux, je suis l'auteur !

Natsuki _**sautant sur l'auteur**_ : Sans ton carnet tu n'es plus rien !

Naeko : Shizuru-chan, il faudrait peut être les séparer ?

Shizuru _**soupirante, sortant la laisse et le collier**_ : Hai

Natsuki _**se faisant passer le collier autour du cou et tirer en laisse**_ : Shizuruuuuuuuu

DevilK. _**rire victorieux**_ : Haha !

**Onigiri's face et Setsuna débarquent de nulle part et attrapent l'auteur par le col de sa chemise.**

Setsuna _**soupirante**_ : Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de mettre le boxon

DevilK. _**boudant**_ : Mais Onee-chan, c'est elle qui-

Onigiri's Face : T'as assez fait de bêtise pour aujourd'hui. Viens par là marguerite, ta punition t'attend

DevilK. : O.o"

Setsuna _**sourire innocent**_ : Tu te souviens, on avait dit qu'on s'occuperait de ton cas ma chérie

DevilK._** agrippant le sol et laissant ses traces d'ongles qu'elle se ronge**_ : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !! M'en fou j'me cacherais chez Kikito ! T_T

Akito _**sortant de nul part**_ : Kwa ?

DevilK., Setsuna et Onigiri : o_O"

_**F . I . N **_

_Juste un petit clin d'oeil à mes trois sudistes d'amour ;)_


	6. Le calme avant la tempête

**Hello people x)**

**Aprés une dure journée d'écriture pour essayer de rassembler le peu de mémoire qu'il me restais pour refaire ce chapitre, je suis fière de vous poster le double lemon que je vous avais promit en cette nuit. Je doit dire que mes yeux sont trés fatiguée d'avoir fixé l'écran toute la journée _ Mais c'est un grand soulagement d'avoir terminé, je vais pouvoir me coucher l'esprit serein d'avoir rattraper mon retard sur cette fic. Je sais il m'en reste plein à terminer _ T_****T**

**Je doit vous avouer que j'ai parfois eu beaucoup de mal à trouver les mots justes et dans cette version, j'ai essayer de me baser essentiellement sur ce que pouvait ressentir mes personnages plutot que l'acte lui même. Je ne suis pas sûr d'y être parvenue et j'avoue que le lemon lui même est un peu court puisque je me devais de continuer l'histoire à cotés. **

**Je tient aussi à dire que ce chapitre était, à la base, le cadeau d'anniversaire de mon senpai qui aura 22 ans dans quelques semaines XD Ouh la vieille *tête cucul* Je devais le poster le 30 mais c'est loin et je voulait pas vous faire patienter d'avantage o.o**

**J'en profite aussi pour annoncer mon arrêt dans le lemon. Je me suis rendut compte que cela me prenait beaucoup de temps à la rédaction et qu'ils se ressemble tous arrivée à un certain stade donc je préfère ne plus en faire pour le moment. Mais si jamais j'étais amenée à en user dans mes fics, ils ne seront que suggéré mais rien de bien détaillé sauf à la demande. **

**Voila, je pense avoir tout dit donc j'arrête mon spitch que personne ne lira bouh T_T**

**Enjoy XP**

**

* * *

**

Le calme avant la tempête :

~ _Mon coeur bat pour toi. Le sens-tu ... ?_ ~

_Je te veux Shizuru_

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à la présidente pour assimiler cet aveu soudain et très inattendu. Son cœur bondissait de joie et priait pour que ce ne soit pas un de ces nombreux fantasmes. Elle s'approcha lentement de sa belle Natsuki en levant son bras vers son visage et lui caressa la joue, sa peau était si douce.

« Dites moi que je ne rêve pas … »

Natsuki rougit légèrement et posa sa main sur celle de sa compagne en lui souriant tendrement.

« Non, tu ne rêve pas Shizuru. Je suis bien devant toi et je veux que tu me montre tout l'amour que tu a pour moi »

La présidente resta stupéfaite un instant et se mit à rougir. Elle sourit chaleureusement à celle qui hantait son cœur et se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres. Elle repensa aux paroles d'Ashka et son sourire sincère qui en disait long sur sa pensée. Qui mieux qu'elle pouvait comprendre les sentiments de la rebelle ? Personne, ce disait Shizuru. D'ailleurs, il faudrait lui en toucher quelques mots quand elle en aurait le temps. Pour l'instant, elle voulait consacrer toutes ses pensées à son être cher. Malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde à ne pas vouloir brusquer les choses et surtout Natsuki, Shizuru n'arrivait pas à contenir l'explosion de son amour enfin réciproque et montrait une certaine impatience dans son désir. La rebelle le remarqua et essaya de retenir la présidente qui la dévorait déjà.

« Shi-Shizuru … s'il te plait … »

Le gémissement implorant de sa belle, sortit Shizuru de sa transe. Elle releva la tête et parût confuse de son impatiente soudaine. Elle voulait que cette première fois sois parfaite même si l'endroit ne si prêtait pas.

« Kannin na, Natsuki »

« H-huh … t'inquiète pas »

La gêne prenant un pas important dans le processus, aucune des deux n'osaient faire le premier pas. Pourtant il le fallait bien pour avancer dans leur relation se disait Natsuki. Mais sa nudité et sa timidité la bloquait énormément. Elle ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils en grimaçant légèrement.

« _Mais comment à bien pu faire Mai pour ne pas être gênée à ce point avec cet andouille de Tate ?!_ »

Se rendant compte qu'elle comparait sa Shizuru avec ce perdant maladroit, Natsuki poussa un soupir frustré.

« _Shizuru n'est pas comme ce manche à ballet incapable d'embrasser correctement, pourquoi est-ce que je les compares ?!_ »

Un doux rire brisa son instant de réflexion, Shizuru semblait amusée par la tête que faisait sa compagne qui soupira encore plus fort dans la défaite. Elle n'arriverait surement pas à surmonter sa gêne si Shizuru ne la poussait pas un peu. La rebelle se sentait tirailler entre le besoin de la réclamer et la honte qu'elle éprouverait en se donnant à elle. Voyant bien que Natsuki semblait beaucoup hésiter, Shizuru passa son bras droit autour de la taille de celle-ci et l'autre derrière sa tête pour l'attirer contre elle et la cajoler. Elle espérait ainsi, faire disparaitre ses doutes.

« Gomen Shizuru, je veux vraiment que tu … t-tu … en-enfin tu vois … que tu me … Mais c'est plus difficile que ce que je ne m'êtais imaginer ! »

Shizuru ne dit rien sur le moment, ce qui inquiéta beaucoup Natsuki. Mais en faite, la présidente semblait hésiter entre taquiner Natsuki aux risques qu'elle se braque ou la rassurer en lui disant que ce n'était rien, qu'elle pouvait attendre qu'elle soit prête.

« Shizuru … ? »

Toujours rien.

« Shizuru ! Je peux comprendre que tu sois déçut mais ne m'en veux pas au point de ne rien dire, c'est frustrant tu sais ! »

Le ton plaintif de la jeune fille entre ses bras sortit Shizuru de sa brume songeuse, elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de plonger son regard pourpre dans l'émeraude qui la regardait tristement.

« Ara ? »

Visiblement consciente que Shizuru ne l'écoutait pas, la rebelle poussa un soupir d'exaspération, tentant de rester le plus calme possible.

« Oi, tu pourrait m'écouter au moins ! Franchement … »

« J'attendrais »

« Huh ? »

Natsuki releva la tête pour apercevoir le regard déterminé de sa présidente qui se radoucit en répétant encore : « J'attendrais Natsuki, j'attendrais tout ma vie s'il le faut ». Shizuru ferma les yeux et respira le parfum de sa bien aimée.

« Shizuru … »

Les joues encore légèrement rosées, la rebelle prit le bras de Shizuru et le serra dans une douce étreinte. Une main posée sur celui-ci et l'autre cherchant sa main, Natsuki déposa ses lèvres sur les doigts de sa compagne.

« Attends juste encore un peu … »

Puis sur sa paume et ferma les yeux en entrelaçant leur doigts.

« Juste quelques heures c'est tout, je veux vraiment que cette événement sois unique. »

Ce fut au tour de Shizuru de rougir, elle sourit tendrement à son amour et se demandait si Kanae avait autant de chance qu'elle avec Ashka.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||-

Dans la chambre, Kanae était déjà toute aussi nue que sa louve. L'une comme l'autre appréhendait beaucoup l'instant présent, ce qui n'aidait pas forcément mais l'esprit de Shizuru avait totalement confiance en sa partenaire. Pour eux, ressentir une quelconque attirance était une sensation inconnue et étrange mais non désagréable. Un esprit protecteur ne pouvais ressentir l'émotion, l'amour, la peur, la réticence et pourtant … Ils échappaient à cette règle et pouvaient ressentir ce que les Hommes ressentent. Est-ce qu'ils seraient punis pour ça ? Ashka se posait souvent la question, il y'eu toujours une grande complicité entre elles mais jamais se besoin de sentir l'autre, se besoin de toucher et d'être touché. Avoir cette envie qui ronge les entrailles et qui explose une fois satisfaite. Etait-ce dû au fait que Shizuru et Natsuki sois connecté l'une à l'autre par ce sentiment appelé l'« Amour » ? Si c'était le cas, Ashka ne regrettait pas d'être son esprit et ressentir ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle ne regrettait pas non plus de faire l'amour à Kanae, si ils devaient mourir en combattant Xaldos, elle lui aurait montré à quel point elle l'aimait et n'aurais aucun regret.

Elle contempla celle qui l'implorait, qui se donnait à elle sans aucune retenue, puissante et si faible à la fois. Elle ne savait pas vraiment par ou commencer, ni comment mais elle savait que Kanae la guiderait dans sa démarche et c'est avec amour et respect qu'elle se jeta à corps perdu dans l'étreinte de sa compagne. Elle dévora sa peau de baiser sulfureux et explora ce corps qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à moitié. La louve avait peur de le toucher mais Kanae lui attrapa la main et la posa sur son sein, ce qui propulsa une décharge électrique dans leur corps et lui arracha un soupir satisfait. Ashka rougit mais continua de caresser le mamelon durcissant sous sa paume. Kanae enfonça ses doigts dans les mèches couleur cobalt de sa louve et gémissait en resserrant son étreinte autour d'Ashka. Celle-ci pensais qu'elle était sur la bonne voix et continua ses traitements de faveur : après les doigts, la langue. Elle léchait et mordait tendrement le morceau de chair qui lui était offert. Maintenant guidée par ces sens et son instinct, la louve glissa sa main sur la hanche de Kanae et l'écouta soupirer de plaisir. Elle effleura son entre jambe et caressa l'entrée humide de son intimité avant d'y entrée. Le corps prisonnier sous le sien se raidit et tremblait pendant que son propriétaire poussa un jappement surpris et désireux. La louve trembla elle aussi et s'arrêta un instant.

« Je t'ai fait mal, Kanae ? C'est vraiment étroit tu sais … »

« N-Ne t'arrête pas … »

Resserrant l'écart entre leur corps, Kanae tremblait de plus en plus fortement, à mesure que la louve accélérait le pas, à sa demande. Elle ferma les yeux et attira la tête d'Ashka dans son cou. Elle se cambra en arrière et offrit plus d'accès à sa compagne qui lécha sa peau. Ses hanches venaient l'encontre de la main de sa partenaire pour l'inciter à aller plus loin. Les halètements frénétiques de Kanae coulaient à l'oreille d'Ashka qui inséra un deuxième doigt. Ne voulant pas être la seule à recevoir tans de plaisir, Kanae trouva la force de glisser sa main sur l'estomac de la louve sculpté par l'effort. Cherchant la permission d'aller plus loin, elle s'arrêta et gémit le nom d'Ashka. Celle-ci hocha la tête et l'enfoui dans le cou de celle qu'elle aimait quand celle-ci glissa ses doigts en elle.

Leurs corps se mouvaient ensemble comme une machinerie réglée aux millimètres prêts. Leurs souffle se mélangeaient les lèvres se cherchaient pour une lutte tendre. Les muscles se raidirent, chacune donnant jouissance à l'autre, murmurant des « je t'aime » comme si le monde allait s'effondrer. La sueur de leur effort rendait leur peau collante et salée, un gout qu'appréciait Ashka qui ne se priva pas de lécher une nouvelle fois sa bien aimée. Après tout, c'était une louve. L'apogée était proche pour l'une comme pour l'autre, leur nerf ne pouvait plus supporter la tension et le plaisir, il fallait libérer les corps tendus. Un dernier effort leur arracha un cri rauque de plaisir douloureux satisfait. Ashka s'effondra sur Kanae, qui la serra contre elle et lui glissa des mots doux comme le miel à l'oreille. Satisfaite, la louve soupira contre la peau encore brulante sous la sienne et se permit quelques minutes de repos avant d'aller prendre une douche.

« La prochaine fois, tu seras en dessous ~ »

L'esprit de Natsuki releva la tête vers Kanae et se mit à rire.

« Tous ce que tu voudras Kanae-sama »

Elle sourit et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la brune.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||-

La fin des cours venait de sonner, c'était l'heure de rentrer pour se reposer après tout les efforts d'aujourd'hui. Les préparatifs pour la fête du lendemain étaient terminés à temps grâce à l'aide que le Seishin avait apporté. Natsuki prit ses affaires et sortie calmement de sa classe en compagnie de Mai.

« Tu ne trouve pas que c'est un peu trop calme ces temps-ci ? Sans nos esprits à proximité, on en oublierait presque ce qui nous attends. »

Mai n'avait pas tord, c'était beaucoup trop calme mais Shizuru avait le sentiment que rien ne se produirait. Avait-elle raison de le penser ?

« Au faite, je n'ai pas vu Ashka de la journée. »

« Huh ? Ah, elle est avec Kanae. Elle ne se sentait pas bien ce matin. »

« Je vois … »

« Pendant que j'y pense, Mikoto m'as dit qu'elle t'attendrait après son entrainement de Kendo. J'ai l'intuition qu'elle va encore mettre une bonne correction à Tate. »

Les deux se mirent à soupirer.

« J'espère qu'elle ne vas pas trop l'amocher. »

« Mai … Tu as trois prétendant à ton actif, il serait peut être temps de choisir non ? »

« M-Mais de quoi tu parle ? »

« Ne fait pas celle qui ne sais pas, tu sais très bien où je veux en venir. Tu sais très bien pourquoi Mikoto amoche Tate. »

« Maa, je suppose … »

« Arrête de supposer, décide toi et tout sera réglé plus vite que tu ne le pense »

« Mouh ! Arrête de faire la mère maternelle, c'est mon rôle ! »

« Hai, hai ! Bon, je vais voir si tout vas bien pour Shizuru. A plus tard »

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||-

Shizuru ferma son ordinateur et soupira avant de prendre une gorgée de son thé pour la énième fois dans la journée. Elle repensa aux événements de la journée et resta toujours aussi abasourdit, Natsuki l'avait vraiment surprise et son cœur ne faisait que battre de plus en plus fort en y pensant. Elle revoyait encore ce visage angélique et rougissant, elle sentait encore ses lèvres sur les siennes et sa voix si douce. La présidente soupira une nouvelle fois et se demandait si elle avait eu raison de laisser passer sa chance tout compte fait. Peut être n'y aurait-il pas de prochaine fois après tout, Natsuki est si lunatique parfois.

« Ikezu … »

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et attira son attention.

« Ara ? »

« Shizuru-san »

Ashka entra et lui sourit aimablement.

« Merci pour le travail d'aujourd'hui »

Shizuru le lui rendit et termina son thé.

« Ashka-san, ne serait-ce pas plutôt à moi de te remercier ? »

« Démasquée »

« Ookini, Natsuki m'as enfin donnée ce que j'attendais »

« Je vois, donc … »

La louve prit soins de choisir ces mots, elle s'assit à sa table et ne s'approcha pas du bureau.

« Vous l'avez fait ici ? »

Shizuru voyait très bien où la louve voulait en venir et sourit malicieusement.

« Sur le bureau d'Ashka-san ~ »

« Ah ! »

La concernée se releva brusquement de sa chaise et regarda Shizuru, consternée. Celle-ci mit ses mains dans son dos et lui sourit innocemment.

« Je plaisantais »

Ashka soupira sur un ton plaintif : « Ce n'est pas très gentil ça, Shizuru-chan »

La présidente tapa des mains et s'exclama joyeusement : « Kannin na ! ». La louve sourit au comportement enfantin de Shizuru qui lui rappelait étrangement celui de Kanae.

« J'étais juste venu voir si tout allait bien, tu est resté seule toute la journée sans ma présence ou celle de Kanae. Comme convenue dans les horaires de surveillance, le Seishin vas commencer sa ronde pour la sortie des cours puis à tour de rôle dans la nuit. »

« Bien »

« Ne Shizuru, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que rien ne vas se passer demain. »

La brune prit son sac et s'avança vers la porte coulissante, laissant Ashka dans le brouillard. Elle se retourna vers elle et invita la louve à la suivre.

« Je pense qu'une petite explication s'impose »

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||-

L'allée principale de l'académie était pleine d'étudiant de toute classe confondue rentrant au dortoir où se dirigeant vers les bus pour rentrer chez eux, en ville. Shizuru et Ashka se mêlèrent à la foule mais difficile de parler tranquillement avec les adorateurs autour.

« Ashka-san, par ici »

La louve suivit Shizuru jusqu'à la sortie, celle-ci lui montra un arbre.

« Qu'est-ce que … »

« C'est une barrière, anciennement utilisé par les prêtresses pour éloigner le mal. J'ai penser qu'aprés ce qui s'était produit ces dernières semaines, la sécurité des élèves et la notre devenait une priorité. Aprés touit, prudence est mère de vertue. »

« Et … Tu crois que cela vas suffire à éloigner les démons ? »

« Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas du tout si cela vas fonctionner mais on ne perd rien en essayant »

« H-hm »

« Shizuru ! »

« Ara ? »

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de prendre congé avant qu'elle ne me voit. Shizuru-san »

La louve fit une révérence à la présidente et s'éclipsa avant que Natsuki n'arrive.

« Où était-tu, je t'ai cherchée partout ? »

« J'étais en très bonne compagnie, Natsuki n'as pas à s'inquiéter ~ »

« Huh ? Oi ! »

« Ma Natsuki serait-elle jalouse ? »

Shizuru enlaça sa belle princesse des glaces et enfouie sa tête dans son cou en poussant des « Fu Fu » suspect. La rebelle rougit et fronça les sourcils.

« Urusei ! Rentrons au dortoir, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche. »

« Hai ! ~ »

Kuga prit la main de sa présidente et se dirigea vers les dortoirs.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||-

Shizuru ouvrit sa porte de chambre et remarqua la propreté des lieux, comme si Ashka et Kanae n'avait jamais dormie ici. Elle sourit et déposa ses affaires avant d'aller se préparer du thé.

« Tient, Kanae et Ashka ne sont pas là ? »

« Iie, le seishin est de garde cette nuit »

« Je vois »

« Je suis seule avec Natsuki ce soir ~ »

Natsuki soupira, Shizuru ne loupait aucune occasion de la faire rougir. Entendre la brune chantonner gaiement une phrase aussi simple et pourtant, pleine de sous entendu, l'amusais beaucoup. Elle s'installa dans le canapé et regarda le plafond, se demandant ce que ferais Ashka si elle était dans sa situation : seule, dans la chambre de Shizuru, pour le reste de la nuit. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de trouver le courage de surmonter son angoisse de se retrouver nue devant Shizuru.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place, Ashka ?_ »

« _C'est simple, je laisserais Shizuru me guider. Tu dois avoir confiance en elle_ »

« _A-Ashka ?! Mais qu'est-ce que …_ »

« _N'oublie pas que nous sommes liées. Si tu as besoin de moi, je le sentirais et je viendrais t'aider._ »

« _Être liées avec son esprit, sa inclus aussi le fait que tu lises mes pensées et me réponde par télépathie ?_ »

« _Si ça t'embête, je ne le ferais plus mais avoue quand même que c'est bien pratique, non ?_ »

« _H-hm_ »

« _Je comprends que tu puisses être mal à l'aise à l'idée que Shizuru puisse voir ta nudité mais n'oublie pas que vous serez deux. Shizuru doit être aussi angoissée que toi mais ne le montre pas pour ne pas vous bloquer._ »

« _Tu dois avoir raison …_ »

« _Je rentrerais tard ce soir, profite en pour parler de tes angoisses avec Shizuru. Je suis sûr qu'elle t'aidera. Je ne peux pas rester avec toi plus longtemps, Rehiya essaye de lire mes pensées._ »

Avant même que Natsuki formule une pensée cohérente, la voix d'Ashka résonna dans tout le campus.

« REHIYA, TU FERAIS MIEUX DE PATROUILLER AU LIEU D'ESPIONNER MA CONVERSATION ! JE DIRAIS A NAEKO DE TE PENDRE A UN ARBRE PAR LES JAMBES ! »

« OH OUI, LAISSE-MOI LE PENDRE ! LAISSE-MOI LE PENDRE ! »

« NAN PITIE BOSS-SAMA, JE LE FERAIS PLUS ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! »

Le cri douloureux de Rehiya faisait de la peine à Natsuki.

« Ara, il semblerait que Rehiya est encore été puni. »

« Ou-Ouais … »

La brune s'assit à coté de Natsuki et déposa sa tasse de thé sur la table basse.

« Natsuki ne devais pas aller prendre une douche ? »

« Oh, si »

La rebelle se leva et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain sous le regard cramoisie de Shizuru.

« Rester sage : L'être ou ne pas l'être, tel est la question »

Buvant un zip tranquille de son thé, la présidente prit quelques minutes pour y réfléchir et finit par se lever …

« Fu Fu »

En poussant encore un « Fu Fu » étrangement malicieux et diabolique O_o

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||-

« Pitié boss, laisse-moi descendre. »

« Hors de question. Ca te servira de leçon pour avoir essayé de t'immiscer dans mes pensées ! »

Rehiya était pendu à un arbre, la tête en bas, suspendu par les jambes. Naeko était perché sur une branche à bouger la corde pour que le pauvre jeune homme soit balancé de droite à gauche tel un pendule.

« Je le ferais plus c'est promit ! »

Ashka croisa les bras et ferma les yeux. Kimaho et Kohichi arrivèrent sur les lieux tout les deux et trouvèrent tout le Seishin réunit autour d'un pendu. La demoiselle s'approcha de son ami et lui offrit un sourire moqueur

« Eh bin, je ne pensais pas que ce cri désespéré venait de toi »

« Urusei ! »

« Il semblerait que Rehiya est encore franchi la limite d'Ashka »

La louve posa sa main sur l'épaule de son compagnon, Kohichi, et soupira.

« Tout relâchement pendant l'exercice de nos fonctions est sévèrement puni, n'oubliez pas que nous devons rester crédible. Naeko, entaille la corde de façon à ce qu'il soit libre dans les minutes à venir. Bien, retournez à vos postes. La nuit ne fait que commencer. »

La louve disparût dans la pénombre de la nuit, suivit par ses compagnons, chacun partant de son coté. Le pauvre Rehiya se retrouva seul, à se balancer dans le vide. Il soupira et attendit sagement que la corde lâche.

« Il pourrait se libéré sans problème. Quelle andouille »

Ashka et Kimaho regardait la pauvre chose pendue, à l'abri des regards.

« Il ne fera rien et attendras sagement de tomber. Il à toujours été comme ça. »

La louve se mit à rire et retourna patrouiller.

« Parfois tu me fait peur Ashka »

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||-

Natsuki était assise sur un petit baquet en plastique, devant les robinets, et se savonnait tranquillement. Elle s'apprêtait à laver le bas quand la porte s'ouvrit. La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna brusquement.

« Shi-Shizuru ?! »

La brune sourit et s'approcha de Natsuki, elle n'avait qu'une serviette autour de la taille.

« J'ai pensé que Natsuki aurait besoin d'aide pour se frotter le dos »

La rebelle resta consternée en observant sa compagne. Shizuru était furieusement attrayante en serviette ! Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour chasser ses pensées qui la ferais rougir à coup sûr, pour le plus grand plaisir de la présidente.

« C'est gentil mais je peux me laver seule, Shizuru ! »

Elle était affreusement gênée que Shizuru la surprenne nue. Natsuki savait que la brune avait tout prévue, Non seulement elle était nue, mais en plus elle avait une vue parfaite sur son corps même s'il elle était de dos. Le miroir devant elle reflétait parfaitement malgré la bué sur le carreau.

« Ikezu ! Je me suis déshabillée exprès pour laver le dos de ma Natsuki ! »

La rebelle ne savait plus quoi dire devant la moue boudeuse de la brune et soupira pour marquer sa défaite.

« _Ca, je le savais déjà Shizuru »_

Natsuki ferma les yeux et essaya de contrôler ses rougissements.

« Juste le dos »

« Hai ! »

« Mais à une condition ! »

Shizuru s'agenouilla derrière sa louve et chanta gaiement.

« Tout pour ma Natsuki ~ »

« Ce sera à mon tour de te laver le dos »

La présidente se sentit rougir mais se reprit assez vite. Elle sourit et commença à savonner le dos de Natsuki.

« Si Natsuki le désire alors je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. »

La motarde frissonna au contact des mains de Shizuru sur son dos, celle-ci le remarqua et continua. Elle passa ses doigt sous les mèches couleur nuit, ce qui provoqua un léger grognement de la part de Natsuki. Surprise, la présidente écarta les cheveux de la louve pour voir ce qui pouvait la mettre dans cet état et découvrit une entaille à peine cicatriser.

« Natsuki ? »

La jeune fille rougit et se crispa.

« C-C'est rien ! Juste … une petite marque qui me fait mal de temps en temps … »

Shizuru ne pouvait plus quitter des yeux cette entaille et passa délicatement son doigt dessus. Natsuki se raidit d'avantage et frissonna. Rougissante, elle retourna la tête vers la brune.

« Shizuru, arrête çà ! »

Mais Shizuru n'écoutait déjà plus, elle déposa ses lèvres sur la blessure et glissa ses bras autours des hanches de sa rebelle pour la bloquer dans une étreinte. Le corps de Natsuki tremblait de toutes parts au contact de la brune. Celle-ci remontait à l'oreille de la louve en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau. Elle soupira lentement sur le lobe et lui glissa d'un ton mielleux : « Fais attention Na-tsu-ki ». La motarde observa leur reflet dans le miroir et resta figée devant le regard enflammé que lui lançait la brune. Kuga prit son courage à deux mains et se retourna complètement vers Shizuru.

« Je crois qu'il est temps, Shizuru »

La brune consentit et s'appropria les lèvres de la louve. Ne s'attendant pas à une réaction éclair de la part de Shizuru, Natsuki perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière, entrainant la présidente dans sa chute, ouvrant au passage, le robinet d'eau qui s'écoulait librement à travers la pomme de douche. La louve grimaça à l'impact de son dos contre le carrelage et poussa un gémissement qui provoqua un frémissement chez la brune.

« Kannin na, Natsuki »

Désormais sous le corps de Shizuru, Natsuki ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Elle agrippa la serviette autour du corps de la brune et l'en dévêtit. Toutes deux nues, la motarde s'efforça de garder son regard dans celui de Shizuru pour ne pas se perdre sur ses formes et se ramollir dans sa détermination. Certes, elle ne s'était jamais donnée à personne et avait très peur de ne pas savoir satisfaire sa présidente mais elle apprendrait à le faire avec le temps et la pratique.

« Apprends-moi Shizuru. Apprends-moi à te rendre ce que tu m'as donnée »

La brune hocha la tête et s'empara des lèvres de Natsuki. Son baiser était plus doux et plus lent que le précédent, elle allait prendre son temps pour que la rebelle assimile sa leçon. Elle se coucha sur la louve et se glissa entre ses cuisses, arrachant un soupir à sa belle. Dévorant ses lèvres, la présidente caressa la lèvre inférieur de Natsuki avec sa langue pour lui demander la permission silencieuse d'entrés. La rebelle le lui accorda et leur langue entra dans une lutte, vaine, pour la suprématie. Shizuru menait la dance et sa louve apprenait vite mais elle ne la laisserait dominer, il lui restait encore beaucoup à apprendre et Natsuki le savait. La brune laissa les lèvres de sa belle lycéenne et continua à dériver dans son cou. Autant dire que chaque touchés lui envoyait une décharge dans tout le corps, les gémissements de Natsuki la rendait folle. Elle avait l'impression qu'un millier de papillon volaient dans son estomac à chaque fois que la rebelle ouvrait la bouche. Elle voulait le ciel tout de suite, laissant complètement les préliminaires de cotés. Mais elle se dit que pour une première fois, autant le faire convenablement, pour elle comme pour Natsuki même aux risques d'éveiller son impatience après toutes ces années à prier et fantasmer sur ce moment. La motarde avait déjà le souffle loqueteux et les mains de Shizuru, pinçant et malaxant ses seins n'arrangeaient rien. Sa peau frissonnait sans arrête, lui donnant l'impression qu'une vague de boulon électrique la parcourait. Elle sentait une tension s'accumuler dans son bas ventre et s'écouler entre ses cuisses. La jeune fille en rougit et agrippa la tête de la brune, déjà partie à la découverte de son anatomie.

Même si ces lèvres étaient déjà sur la fente humide de Natsuki, Shizuru ne relâcha pas pour autant l'attention particulière qu'elle avait sur les mamelons durcissant de la rebelle et continua de leur apporter caresses et pincements. La motarde se cambra en poussant un gémissement très mélodieux à l'oreille de la brune quand celle-ci faufila sa langue en elle. A en juger par les mouvements frénétique de ces hanches contre sa bouche, Natsuki ne se contrôlait déjà plus. La brune était aux anges, elle satisfaisait grandement sa rebelle qui le lui rendait bien. Shizuru absorbait chaque goutte de ce jus qui coulait. Ce geste pouvait paraitre très érotique, voir même répugnant mais elle s'en moquait puisqu'elle lui trouvait un goût merveilleux. Le pas étant plus important à chaque poussé, la présidente jugea bon de maintenir les hanches de Natsuki en place.

« Shi … Shi-Shizuruuuuu … »

« Natsuki … Je t'aime tellement Natsuki »

La brune glissa ses doigts entre les plies humides, continuant les vas et viens en prenant possession des lèvres de la louve. Celle-ci allait bientôt arriver à l'explosion neurologique, ses spasmes étaient de plus en plus fréquent, son plaisir avait déjà explosé le baromètre. La louve priait pour que la brune ne s'arrête pas et continue à lui donner jouissance. Mais malheureusement pour elle, son corps ne pouvait aller plus loin aujourd'hui. La rebelle se crispa en agrippant le corps de sa présidente et gémit fortement son nom. Epuisée, Natsuki quitta son nuage pour revenir sur terre. Son souffle était court, il lui faudrait plusieurs minutes avant de se remettre d'une telle expérience. Ses muscles se détendirent les uns après les autres, lui permettant de lâcher celle qui venait de lui donner le ciel. Shizuru la libéra de son intrusion et se lécha les doigts sous le regard fatiguée et satisfait de Natsuki. La brune encercla l'amour de sa vie dans une étreinte rassurante que la rebelle lui rendit.

« Je t'aime aussi Shizuru. Je t'aime vraiment »

La présidente enfouie sa tête dans le cou de sa louve et se permit d'y sangloter quelques instants avant de se coucher dans un lit bien chaud contre le corps de Natsuki.

« Si j'avais su … on l'aurait fait avant tu sais »

Soupirant, la louve essayait de récupérer son souffle. Shizuru l'avait vraiment vidée et en si peu de temps, qu'elle allait devoir travailler son endurance pour lui rendre la faveur.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||-

Sur le toit du dortoir, deux ombres trônaient majestueusement. L'une assise, les pieds dans le vide, l'air très calme et l'autre à ses cotés, bras croisé et très droite.

« Encore quelques minutes ? »

Kanae leva la tête vers sa louve qui semblait perdu dans l'horizon.

« Oui, laissons-leur encore quelques minutes. Elles l'ont bien mérité. »

Ashka s'assit pour être à hauteur de la brune et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Demain vas être une longue journée, repose toi. »

La jeune femme obéit sagement et se blottit contre le corps de la louve, profitant de son étreinte pour trouver chaleur et réconfort. Elle agrippa le bras d'Ashka et ferma les yeux, la tête posé contre son torse. La louve sourit en voyant la tête brune se blottir contre elle et déposa un tendre baiser sur celle-ci. Demain allait vraiment être une dure journée …

« _J'espère ne pas rester toute la nuit dehors …_ »

Incertaine de pouvoir dormir au chaud cette nuit, Ashka soupira et donna toute sa chaleur pour maintenir la température de Kanae.

* * *

**Voila, c'est tout pour ce chapitre x)**


End file.
